All for Love
by Lindz
Summary: [FF VII Prequel] [Reno/OC] COMPLETE!!!!! Beginning 7 years before the game, the events through the eyes of Shinra, through the eyes of Scarlet's daughter, Adrienne.
1. Part 1: Prologue: We're in SOLDIER!

** All for Love**

** A Prequel to Scars of the Past, All for Love...... I suck at titles but it'll do ^_^. About Adrienne, Elena and Reno mostly. Hope everyone likes it as much as Scars of the Past. Happy reading. Oh btw this is based on the diary chapter in Scars of the past since it told a lot of the history in that chapter. On with the fic ^__^ Wait! Quick disclaimer. I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or any of the characters. Although I do own Adrienne, or Addy as I like to call her. She mine!! ok now on with the fic.**

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

** Part 1: Beautiful Tomorrows**

** Part 1: Prologue: We're in SOLDIER**

"Elly!!" A blonde teenager shouted, as she banged on the door in front of her. "Elly, god damn it, open the door!" She yelled again. The door opened to reveal another blonde girl, who looked like she had just gotten up. Her hair was all over the place and she was dressed in a large T-shirt, that was half hanging over one shoulder.

"What the hell Addy, it's still early." Said the girl wearily.

"What do you mean early? It's one pm." 

"Yeah, early like I said." Elena told her. Adrienne sighed. 

"Anyway, did you get a letter this morning?" She asked. Elena spun round to look where the mail was normally kept, on a wooden telephone table, except there was no telephone. Elena never figured out why they used it. She found a brown envelope with her name on it. She picked it up and turned back to the other girl. 

"You mean this?" She asked, waving the envelope in front of Addy's face. Addy grinned.

"YES!" She shouted. "Open it! Open it!" She yelled, jumping up and down.

"Ok, ok, calm down" Elena told her. She took a corner of the envelop and ripped it open. Taking the piece of paper from inside, she unfolded it and began to read the contents.

_Dear Miss __Deushi,_

_ We are delighted to inform you that a position for you as a First Class SOLDIER has been reserved..........._

Elena didn't bother to read the rest. She looked at Adrienne with a goofy grin on her face. 

"I got in SOLDIER" She whispered. Addy grinned even more.

"Me to!" She shrieked. She took hold of Elena's arms and started dancing about. "We got in SOLDIER, we got in SOLDIER." She started to chant. Elena stared laughing.

"We sure did."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A couple of days later, both of the blonde haired girls were stood outside Shinra Headquarters. Elena took a deep breathe.

"This is it then."

"Yep" Adrienne chirped. "I can't wait! There better be some hot lads here." Elena started laughing.

"Trust you to think about lads." Addy grinned.

"Well that's just me all over isn't it?" She pulled Elena's arm. "Come on then! We don't wanna be late, do we now?" Elena let herself be dragged by the other girl. They made their way inside the building, to where all the other new recruits would be. As they went round a corner, Addy stopped, making Elena nearly bump into her. 

"Why did you......" Elena started to say until she saw why. The area they were heading to was full of SOLDIER recruits. There were about two hundred people, mostly lads stood around, chatting amongst themselves. "Wow that's a hell of a lot of people."

"I know." Addy whispered. "I didn't know there'd be this many." Elena smiled.

"Come on then, better show all these lads up right?" Addy smiled back.

"Of course." They made their way into the crowd.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On a inside balcony just above where all the recruits were assembled, a red haired teenager was leaning on the railings backwards, with his elbows leaning on the metal bar. From his mouth a cigarette dangled, freshly lit. He moved one hand to hold the cigarette. He puffed on it, removing it from his mouth. He then turned round and started down on the recruits. He chuckled. It was just this time last year he was in the same boat as them stood below him. He seemed so far away now. He'd gotten used to leading a cushy life as a SOLDIER, more cushier than living in the slums. _Heh wonder if any girls actually got in this year, would be a change. _He pushed himself off the railings and headed off to the shower room.

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	2. Part 1: Chapter 1: It's a Date!

** All for Love**

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

** Part 1: Chapter 1: It's a Date**

Adrienne plopped down on a chair in the canteen next to Elena. She sighed. The blonde looked over to her strawberry blonde friend. 

"What's up?" Addy stared at the blonde for a minute before sighing again.

"No gorgeous men anywhere!" She complained, wrapping a lock of her waist length hair around one of her fingers. Elena chuckled. 

"Ah, you'll find one somewhere among this.............. crap." She laughed again. Addy started looking among the crowd in the room. She sighed yet again.

"I won't!" She sulked. Elena groaned.

"For god sake Adrienne Marie Arishima, You'll find someone. You're only 16!" She yelled at her. The strawberry blonde girl blinked a couple of times.

"Gesh Elena Louise Deushi, no need to yell." Elena sighed and shook her head. Addy perked up. _Wow now he's hot. _She noticed a red haired teenager looking her way, smiling. She smiled back at him. Nudging Elena, she started rambling. "Yo El, check out that guy" Elena turned around to look. The red head was leaning against a wall, talking to someone next to him, while looking at the the two blondes. He said something to a boy next to him, pushed himself off the wall and started walking towards them. _ Ahhhh he's coming this way. _Addy nudged her again. "Look El, he's coming over." Elena nudged her back.

"Err.. I know Addy. Gesh, master of the obvious aren't you?"

"Huh?" Elena looked at her friend.

"Forget it." Addy nodded, grabbing Elena's arm and spinning her round in her chair, so their backs were facing away from the teen walking up behind them. Elena looked at her again. "Nice move, smooth ass." 

"Huh?" Elena sighed.

"Gesh Addy, sometimes I think you left your brain at home." Addy turned to her friend.

"Shhhhh!" She whispered harshly. The blonde sighed. The red head put one hand on each of the chair backs and leaned so his head was in between the two girls. He grinned.

"How 'bout you two gorgeous looking ladies escort a fine looking man like myself to dinner?" He asked them. Elena nearly burst out laughing, holding a hand to her mouth to stop herself. Addy looked at the boy, dreamily. 

"You can me for all I care." She told him. Elena poked her in the side. "Ow Elly, that hurt!" She yelled at the blonde. Elena sighed. The red haired man looked at the blonde. 

"She always like this?" He asked Elena, pointing to Addy. The blonde laughed.

"Only when she's left her brain at home." Addy poked her this time. "Ow, you bitch!" Elena told her.

"I know." She said, grinning and leaning back on her chair. The boy laughed. Addy looked at him. "You gonna tell me your name or you just gonna try hitting on us anyway?" 

"Err..... It's Reno........ Reno Komiya. And you are?" Addy smiled.

"I'm Adrienne." She looked at Elena. "That's Elena." Elena frowned. 

"Hey! I can introduce myself you know." Elena whined

"Nice names you both have. Now if you excuse me I have to get back to my totally interesting conversation with my friend over there." He then spun around and walked off. Addy sighed, dreamily. 

"Now he's gorgeous" She announced. Elena looked at her.

"I dunno...... he's kind of a jerk. I mean he hit on both of us at the same time." Addy stared at her friend.

"So?" She said, totally serious. Elena shook her head. 

"I've gotta get back on duty, ok?" Addy was still staring at Reno. She waved at Elena.

"Yeah yeah." Elena chuckled still looked at her friend.

"That means you as well dumbass."

"Ok I'm coming." They both started walking off down the hall. Addy sighed, dreamily again.

"He's still a jerk." Elena told her. Addy giggled.

"I know, but he's still so sweet." Elena laughed. 

"If you like that kinda thing." She then stopped walking, looking into the doorway.

"This is my stop, see you later." She walked off into the room. Addy watched her friend go. She grinned to herself and went off to back to the canteen to where Reno was. After a while she found him sitting on a chair by himself. She went over and sat in front of him. 

"You know, staring off into space can be bad for you." She told him. He stopped daydreaming and looked at her. He laughed.

"Says you." She frowned a little. He then frowned. "Sorry..........Didn't mean it like that." She then smiled at him.

"It's ok." She paused for a minute. "So........... you doing anything tonight?" He shook his head. "Wanna go out after work?" Reno grinned.

"Of course." Addy then smiled.

"Great! See you then!" She squealed. She then jumped out her seat and ran off down the hall. Reno chuckled. _She seems nice._ He smiled, pushed himself out of his chair and walked off down the hall. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Adrienne slammed her diary shut and started walking up and down her room. She was wearing a light red dress, with thin straps. It came up to just above her knees. _Ok, ok this is gonna be fine. _ She sighed and fell back on her bed. _Who am I kidding, I'm a nervous wreak. _She sat up and frowned. _Oh my god what if I say something stupid__!_ She heard a knock on the door downstairs. She jumped up.

"I'll get it!" She yelled running for the door. Reno was stood on the other side, grinning with some flowers in his hand. _Aww how cute!!_ He was dressed in some dark blue trousers and a light blue shirt. Leaning on the door frame, he spoke.

"You coming then or am I gonna stay here all night?" He smirked.

"I'm coming." She smiled, then turned around. "Bye Mum!" She yelled shutting the door behind her. She beamed with her hands behind her back. "So, where we going?"

"Out of this shit hole." He held his arm out for her. Addy grinned.

"Lead the way then!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Wow the beach! I've never been to the beach." Addy said, sitting down on a blanket Reno had brought with him. He looked at her.

"Never?" She tipped her head back to look at him.

"Nope. My mother was always too busy. I've never left Midgar actually." Reno sat down next to her.

"Aw, now that sucks." Addy giggled. "I came here all the time when I was a kid." The red head patted the basket placed next to him. "I brought a picnic......... well it's just dessert really." Addy giggled some more.

"That's ok." She told him. Reno smiled. He brought out a double chocolate gateaux. The strawberry blonde's eyes went wide. "Oh my god that's my favourite!" She shouted. The red haired man started cutting the cake.

"Mine too." He smiled, passing her a piece of the cake. She took it and took a bite and looked at the red head.

"So...... Wanna tell me about yourself?" Reno looked at her and put his cake down.

"I suppose........." He trailed off. "Ok I'm seventeen and I began a SOLDIER last year." He looked at the blonde girl. "You know I hate talking about myself. You start." She smiled at him. 

"Ok then. I'm sixteen, got in SOLDIER today as you kinda know............. My surname is Arishima."

"As in Scarlet Arishima, the Shinra Executive?" Reno asked her. Addy looked away. 

"Yes." She whispered. Reno smiled.

"Carry on then." He told her. She smiled while still looking down.

"Erm well, I grew up in the same house you saw today. I've always lived there." She stopped and turned to the red head. "I'm really not interesting." He chuckled at her. 

"Of course you are. It's just an excuse to make me talk right?" He asked her. She laughed.

"Caught me out, didn't you?" Reno put his arm around her shoulders.

"Ah it's ok, I'll tell you." He used his other hand to fiddle about with loose strands of his hair. "I grew up in the Slums in Midgar." He looked at Addy, who had a pity look in her eyes. He coughed. "Don't feel sorry for me. I don't regret living there. I'll admit SOLDIER life is so much cushier." She smiled at him. 

"That's good then....... Nothing bad ever happened to you?" Reno shook his head. 

"I never knew my parents so I can say that them dying was a bad thing...." He said softly. Adrienne poked at her chocolate cake.

"My dad left a few years ago. I hated him anyway. At least I still have my mum, even if she is annoying sometimes." Reno chuckled at the last part.

"Aren't all mum's supposed to be annoying?" He asked her. She giggled.

"Yeah you're right." Hours went by while the two people talked about their lives. They talked like they had know each other for years. Adrienne realised she never found someone she was able to talk to like this since she made friends with Elena. She smiled at that thought. 

After a few hours, Reno shifted a little. Addy noticed him looking a little uncomfortable. She was going to ask him why but he beat her to it. 

"Adrienne?" 

"Hmmmm." She said, still poking at the cake. 

"Err........." He coughed. "Willyougooutwithme?" He asked her, really fast. She looked at him and smiled.

"Of course I will!" She squealed. Reno smiled. Adrienne felt herself melt everytime he smiled. He stood up, helping the blonde get up as well. He smiled again, putting his arms around her waist. He bent down a little, letting his lips touch hers. It was soft and gentle. He finished the kiss and pulled back a little. Adrienne had a goofy grin on her face, which made the red head laugh. He leaned over to her ear and whispered into it.

"I've been touched by the hands of an angel. I've been blessed by the power of love. And whenever you smile I can hardly believe that you're mine" He pulled back. She looked at him, her head tilted a little. She then smiled and pulled him to her so she could hug him. 

"That's so sweet Reno." She whispered to him. He grinned.

"I know." She laughed and hit him on the arm softly. He took her hand in his as they walked back to the car. Addy stopped about a metre away from the car. Reno looked at her. 

"Can I tell you something?" She asked him. He nodded. She took a deep breathe. "I think I'm in love with you." She told him quietly. He took a step towards her and put his arms around her waist. 

"I love you too." He let go and took a step back. "Aw gesh now I sound soft." Adrienne laughed at him, while trying to stop herself from crying with happiness. 

"I know but it's cute." Reno took her hand again and they both walked to the car.

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	3. Part 1: Chapter 2: Reno meets Scarlet

** All for Love**

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

** Part 1: Chapter 2: Reno meets Scarlet**

Adrienne sat down next to Elena in the canteen, grinning her head off. The blonde turned to her friend and looked at her strangely.

"Ok, what happened to you?" Elena asked. The strawberry blonde still stared. "Ah I get it, you went out of that jerk, right?" Addy frowned. 

"He's not a jerk......." She said quietly, hanging her head. Elena frowned.

"Ok I'm sorry. He's not a jerk." She bent down so she was looking at Addy straight in the face. "So, what happened? The strawberry blonde smiled and looked up.

"We went to the beach." Elena smiled.

"You always wanted to go there." She said quietly. 

"I love him." Addy said softly. Elena blinked.

"Wow.........." 

"I know what you're gonna say. 'You can't love him 'coz you don't know him well enough', well I do!" She said a bit louder than before. Elena blinked again.

"I wasn't........" Elena trailed off. Addy turned her back on the blonde. "Look Addy, if you love him, you love him. Nothing I say would change that right?" Addy smiled. 

"I guess you're right." 

"Right about what?" The red head asked sitting opposite the two blondes.

"Reno! Where did you come from?" Addy yelled.

"Over there." He said, pointing to the direction he had come from. The girls giggled. Elena stared at Reno. _If she's happy.........._

"Ok so where's my kiss?" Addy said, pouting. Reno leaned across the table, giving the strawberry blonde a quick peck on the lips. Addy smiled. "That's better." Elena laughed.

"Ha, she so has you whipped!" Addy hit the blonde. "Ouch......." Addy laughed this time.

"I **so** do not."

"I might have to agree...." Reno said really quietly, hoping Addy didn't hear. Unfortunately, she did. She leaned over the table to smack him on the arm and started giggling again. 

"So what if I do? Is it really a bad thing?" She asked the red head. He smiled.

"Guess not." He glanced at his watch. "Listen, I gotta get going. See you tonight ok?" He told Addy. She nodded as he walked away. She then sighed.

"You'd better like him." She warned Elena. She laughed.

"What's not to like about him." She then frowned. "What about your mother?" Addy frowned.

"I'll work something out."

"She's not gonna like him you know....."

"I'll work something out!" Addy snapped at her friend. Elena blinked as she stared at her friend. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that night, Addy was sat in her bedroom waiting for Reno to drop round. She sighed. _My mother is sooo gonna hate him._ She fell back on her bed. _I love him too much for my mother to sit there all night and slag 'the boy from the slums' off._ She turned over, burying her face in her pillow. She heard a knock at the door. She sat up sharp and ran downstairs. She answered the door to see Reno in the same clothes he was wearing the day before. She smiled. 

"Hi." He said. He sounds a little bit nervous. She took his hand in hers.

"Look, just don't say anything stupid and you'll be fine." She told him. She then proceeded to drag the red head to the living room. Addy came to a stand still with Reno stood next to her. The strawberry blonde girl was staring at the woman sat on the sofa. She had a bright red revealing dress on, with black shoes. She was sat nursing a glass of whiskey. Addy coughed. The woman then looked up.

"Mother, this is Reno, Reno this is my mother Scarlet." She said quietly. Reno looked the woman up and down for a few seconds.

"Whoa, are you a whore or something?" Addy hit her forehead with her hand and muttered some swear words underneath her breath. "What?" Reno whispered back. The red head looked at the blonde woman again. She was sat there, clenching her glass.

"What did you say?" She asked, dangerously quiet. Reno coughed nervously.

"Forget I said that." He grumbled. The woman stood up and walked over to the boy.

"That's something I won't be able to forget very easily." She whispered gravely into his ear. She then walked off into another room. Addy smacked her hand against her head again.

"What did I tell you just before we walked in?" She said, staring the red head in the face.

"Don't say anything stupid." He muttered.

"And what did you do?"

"I said something stupid. I'm sorry ok, it just slipped out." She grinned at him. 

"Just don't let it happen again ok?" She told Reno, dragging him into the room Scarlet walked into.

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled. "Nice house you have by the way." He told the blonde. She smiled. 

"If my mother acts stuck up, ignore her ok?"

"I'll try." he told her as they entered the room. Scarlet was sat at the very end of the table. A meal was already nicely laid out. The first part of the meal was ready to be eaten. Reno stared at the maid that was stood in the corner of the room. _Aw gesh._ Addy pulled on his shirt for him to go and sit down. As the red head sat down he stared at the cutlery around the plate that was already set out, with a Prawn Cocktail set neatly on it. There were three forks on one side of the plate and three knifes on the other._ Oh my god which one do I use._ He turned his head to look at Addy, who had already started eating. He poked her in the side. Addy was just about to say something, when Reno gave her a shut up look. She ignored him and turned back to her food. Reno sighed. He looked to Scarlet, who was smirking. Reno sighed again. _Stupid bitch._ With a sigh of defeat he picked up the smallest knife and fork, hoping he was right. He took another look at Scarlet who had stopped smirking. _Ha stupid whore, I got it right._ He nearly grinned but stopped himself. Scarlet then broke the silence.

"So Reno, where exactly are you from?" She asked. Reno squeezed his eyes closed, then opened them. 

"Sector 6." He mumbled. Scarlet smirked.

"Below the plate I take it?" Reno looked at the blonde woman. _God, she isn't even going to give me a chance._ He sighed.

"Yes." He said, his jaw closed tightly. The maid came round to take the finished plates away, while a cook came out from what Reno thought to be the kitchen, bringing more food. _Shit! They have a bloody cook._ He sighed yet again. Adrienne looked at him for a second. She frowned. She just wished her mother would shut up. As the next course of Roast Beef was laid out, Reno took a glance at Scarlet, who was still smirking. He clenched his jaw closed again. 

"I'm just going to the toilet." Addy told her mother, rising from her chair. She left the room, leaving Reno with Scarlet. The red head stared at his plate. Picking up the slightly larger knife and fork, he began to eat. He could feel Scarlet staring at him as he ate.

"You know, you'd better keep your dick in your pants. I know what you slum rats are like." Scarlet said casually, still eating. Reno slammed his knife and fork down on the table, gritting his teeth together. Addy stood round the corner of the wall listening. She had heard Scarlet's last comment. _God I hate her!_ She thought to herself. She heard Reno slam his cutlery down.

"Well at least I don't look like a whore." The red head retaliated back. Addy sighed. She knew Reno would say something back. Not that she blamed him. She heard her mother slam her knife and fork down.

"How dare you call me a whore, Rent boy?" She shouted.

"I'm not a fucking rent boy," He muttered.

"Whatever you say, rent boy." She told him, picking up her knife and fork and continuing eating. Adrienne then walked back into the room, sensing her mother had stopped bitching at her boyfriend for the moment. _And this is why boys hate her._ The red head looked at his blonde girlfriend. She offered him a smiled, but he just smiled a small one back. She frowned. Oh she was so going to kill her mother when Reno went. The rest of the meal continued in silence. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Adrienne showed the red head to the front door. As she opened it to let him out, he put a hand on the door to stop her.

"She really doesn't like me." He whined. She moved his hand and opened the door further. He reluctantly stepped out into the cold open air. "She really doesn't."

"She'll get over it. I'll talk to her in a while, ok?" Reno frowned.

"Don't fall out with her over me."

"Reno, she had no right to call you a rent boy." Reno's jaw nearly hit the ground.

"You heard all that?" Addy took old of his hand.

"It's ok, I'm not mad at you. You only defended yourself."

"Still, don't fall out with her over me, ok?" Addy hesitated then nodded. Reno smiled and walked down the front path into the cold streets of the upper plate. Addy sighed as she watched him go. She closed the door and marched into the living room where her mother was sat. Scarlet was nursing another glass of whisky, grinning to herself.

"Happy with yourself then?" She yelled. Scarlet looked at her daughter, smiling.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Addy strode up to be a little closer to the older woman. 

"Of course you do! I heard you telling Reno to keep his dick in his pants!" She shouted. Scarlet opened her mouth to speak when Addy cut her off.

"Don't start with the whole speech about the language I'm using. I'm sick and tired of you pulling people down like that! I love him ok!" She shrieked at her mother. Addy then stormed out of the room. Scarlet frowned. Maybe she should lay off the lad a little. She poured herself yet another glass of whiskey.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Adrienne fell into the seat next to Elena in the canteen, the next day. Elena smiled.

"We have to stop meeting in the canteen like this." She joked. Addy just frowned. "Didn't go too well last night then?"

"The first thing Reno said when he walked in and saw my mother was 'Whoa, are you a whore or something?'" Elena giggled. 

"He didn't?" The blonde said behind her hand that she was holding up to stop Addy from seeing her smirk.

"He did. Oh then comes the best part. She told him to keep his dick in his pants. She then called him a rent boy." Elena stopped laughing.

"She fucking never?" Addy nodded.

"She used them exact words too." Elena gave her friend a hug.

"Aw, you poor baby." She said rubbing her friend's back.

"Can I join in?" Came a voice from behind Elena. Reno went and sat in a crouch position on the chair opposite the two girls.

"Maybe..." Addy said. Elena let go of her friend.

"Ah, just telling Elly about last night huh?" Reno asked his girlfriend. Elena blinked. 

"Yes." Addy groaned. "I haven't talked to her since." She said a little while later. Reno frowned.

"I thought I told you not to fall out with her?" Addy sighed.

"You did, but I couldn't help it. She was so smug with herself I had to put her down a bit. Besides I told her I love you." Reno looked at her.

"What did she say to that?" The strawberry blonde girl shrugged.

"I dunno that's when I walked out." Reno smacked his hand against his head. Addy poke her friend. "See? That's exact what I did last night when Reno said his first words to my mother." Elena giggled while Reno sighed. 

"I'm never gonna live this down am I?" He said, shaking his head.

"Damn right you're not!" Addy yelled. "I know the dresses she wears are a little whorish, but you didn't need to tell her." Addy jumped up. "Anyway, I'm on duty. Bye bye." She said, kissing Reno on her way out. He let his legs fall from underneath him to sit properly on the chair. 

"Tough night then?" Elena asked him. Reno sighed.

"You have no idea." He said, shaking his head. The blonde rose from her seat. 

"She can be a bitch Reno." She started to tell him. "But once you win her the right way, she's as nice as hell. She's just looking out for her daughter. She's......." Elena tried to look for the right word.

"Overprotective?" Reno asked.

"That's the word!" She patted him on the back, as she walked off. "Just don't let Addy's mother get to you. It would be a shame to lose Addy because of the whore." She left. Reno sat there in thought for a while. He then smiled and slapped his knee. _There's no way I'm losing Addy._ He grinned as he left the canteen, in a totally better mood than he was this morning. 

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	4. Part 1: Chapter 3: Almighty Sephiroth

** All for Love**

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

** Part 1: Chapter 3: Almighty Sephiroth**

Reno was stood in the Shinra building. He groaned. Today he was patrolling the floor where all the Shinra Executives were. He didn't want to be here. He shifted his pose, putting his gun on the floor, vertically, butt first, so he could use it to lean on. He looked around before taking a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it up. He puffed on it. Of all the floors to be on patrol on, it had to be this one. He hid his cigarette next to his leg as a secretary walked past him. He sighed moving his weight to lean against the wall instead of his gun. Taking another puff on the cigarette, he noticed the door to Scarlet's office open. He quickly stubbed the cigarette out on the wall, letting it fall to the floor next to him. He stood straight with the gun leaning on his shoulder, looking straight ahead of him. Reno noticed that it wasn't Scarlet that had come out of the room. A blonde man walked towards him then stopped in front of him for a moment. He looked to be about early twenties. He turned his stare to look at the red head. Flicking his hair out of his face, he spoke.

"You look incredibly bored, you know that?" He told him. Reno blinked. The blonde chuckled. "I suppose it's not the best job in the world." Reno carried on staring at the man. He looked familiar. Then it clicked. _Shit! This is the Vice President standing in front of me and I'm not speaking!_

"You're right there, Sir." Reno mumbled, looking at the fall. Rufus laughed some more. The blonde then noticed the cigarette end on the floor. He looked back at the red head. 

"Don't suppose you could give me one of those?" He asked, nodding to it. Reno blinked again. He didn't really expect him to say that. Slowly, Reno shoved a hand in his pocket, producing a untouched cigarette. He gave it to the blonde. Rufus smiled. He put the cigarette in his mouth, lighting it as he walked away. Reno blinked again. Watching the Vice President enter the lift, he relaxed, leaning back on the wall. No sooner had he done that, the door to Scarlet's office opened again. He stood up straight, watching the blonde woman from the corner of his eye. He saw her smirk. 

"Well hello Rent Boy." She said to him as she was walking towards him. Reno clenched his hands into fists till his knuckles started to turn bright white.

"I'm not a Rent Boy, whore." He mumbled, gazing at the floor. Scarlet stopped dead in front of him. She gave him a dangerous glare. She pushed him against the wall, leaving her hand on his chest. The elevator doors opened again, to reveal the blonde Vice President. He cocked his head at Scarlet. She withdrew her hand back and walked off into her office. Reno sighed in relief. He didn't even notice the blonde until he spoke.

"What was that all about?" Reno looked up at Rufus.

"Nothing, beside the fact she hates my guts." Rufus gave him a puzzled look. Reno laughed. "Family issues, I go out with her daughter and she hates me." Rufus raised an eyebrow.

"Never even knew she had a daughter, let alone one as old as you."

"You learn something every day." The red head mumbled. Rufus chuckled.

"You sure do." The blonde then leaned against the wall next to the red head. Reno blinked, giving the blonde a look. Rufus shrugged his shoulders. "Beats sitting at a desk." A strawberry blonde girl than ran around the corner. She slowed down when she saw Reno.

"She been bugging you again?" She asked the red head, with a frown on her face. 

"Only just Addy." He sighed. "If you want her she's in her office." He spat. Adrienne cocked her head.

"God I hate the bitch." It was only then she noticed the blonde leaning against the wall next to Reno. She blinked. Looking away, she then ran off to Scarlet's Office. "Bitch, I'm gonna kill her." Addy slammed the office door shut.

"That's your girlfriend then?" Rufus asked. Reno nodded. The blonde chuckled. 

"Never knew that Scarlet's daughter would be a SOLDIER."

"Yeah, well she just about managed to persuade her."

"You know, most SOLDIER's won't even talk to me, but here you are acting like I'm just another person." Reno looked at the blonde and blinked. "I don't mean that in a bad way. I hate my job, but there's no getting out of it." He sighed. "I like you. I like your attitude. I'll see you again sometime." He said, pushing himself off the wall and walking towards where Reno assumed his office was. Just as he left, Scarlet's door opened and slammed shut. Adrienne walked up to Reno and leaned on the wall opposite him. She smiled.

"You are still going out tonight, right?" She asked. Reno smiled.

"Of course I am." He pushed himself off the wall. "Dinner time, you coming or not?" She grabbed hold of his arm and they walked to the canteen. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Elena was already sat down when Reno and Addy walked in. They sat opposite her. Elena smiled.

"Had a good day so far you two?" Reno glared at the blonde. She blinked. "Guess not."

"I've been on the executive floor all morning, and this afternoon I have training. It sucks." Elena blinked again. She turned to Addy.

"How about you?" Addy sighed. 

"I had a fight with my mum again." Reno cut in.

"That's your own fault." Addy groaned.

"I know that!" She yelled. Reno frowned. "Anyway, just how long were you talking to Rufus?" Elena blinked.

"Rufus was talking to you?" Reno laid his head on the table.

"Yes." He mumbled. Elena blinked again.

"For how long?" She asked.

"About five minutes both times." still laying his head on the table. 

"Both times?"

"Yes both times, you know, like twice." He said sarcastically. 

"Hardy har har." Elena said, poking at her lunch. "Anyway, I've got training after lunch too Reno."

"Lucky me." He mumbled. Addy hit him on the arm. He looked up at her. "What's that for?" Adrienne grinned.

"For free." She started laughing, Elena started giggling. Reno groaned. 

"I'm going back now, I'm on duty." He said, sulking as he walked away. Elena looked at Addy.

"Don't worry I'll get it out of him." She stood up and followed the red head. Addy just sighed, banging her head on the table a couple of times.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reno groaned. Oh there nothing better than training. He loathed training, especially when you have to stand there and take orders from Sephiroth. Reno was one of the people who didn't join SOLDIER because of the famous General. He was glad too. The guy was a jerk. Reno looked to Elena who was stood beside him. He smiled at her while she smiled back. Reno hardly acknowledged what Sephiroth was talking about. He looked to the other side him. There was a blonde boy, couldn't have been any older than 14. He was looking at Sephiroth in admiration. Reno shook his head. Who could admire that jackass? The blonde boy noticed the red head looking at him from the corner of his eye. 

"Errr...." He mumbled. Reno realised the blonde had noticed him.

"How can you admire that....... thing?" The blonde looked at him.

"Are you kidding? He can kill whole armies just like that!" He whispered excitedly. Reno sighed.

"Is that all?" He whispered back. The blonde frowned.

"He can wield that sword like it's a thin piece of wood, even though it's like twelve foot long." Reno frowned.

"I hate swords anyway." Reno muttered.

"Of course you hate sword deary." Addy said from behind him, peering over his shoulder. Reno raised his eyebrows.

"Deary?" The strawberry blonde girl smiled.

"I like it. Don't you El?" Elena giggled.

"Of course." 

"Will you all shut up! I'm trying to listen!" A man stood next to Addy said in a harsh whisper. 

"Why should we, you jerk?" Addy told him. The black haired man took a step towards the blonde girl.

"Because I said so!" He gave her a push. Because she wasn't ready for the push, she fell to the floor. Reno perked up.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, asshole?" He said, looking at the taller man. The man chuckled.

"Aww, I'm I pushing your pretty little girlfriend around?" Reno clenched his fists. The man chuckled again. He gave Reno a push, but the red head didn't fall back. The man frowned. He gave Reno another push, but the same happened. The man snarled. Raising his fist, he went to strike the red head across the face. Reno grabbed the man's fist and smirked.

"Aww, can't the big jerk hit me?" The man snarled again, raising his another fist to strike Reno. The red haired boy moved to the side to avoid it. This just made the man even angrier. He brought his leg up to try and hit Reno in the stomach. The red head blocked it, but moved one of his hands to do so. The man took this advantage and used it to hit Reno in the jaw. The red head stepped back a little. He glared at the man.

"Reno...." Addy whispered quietly. Reno didn't look at her. He stepped up to the man again pushed him using the palm of his hands. The man stepped back a little. He was just about to run at the red head when something held him back using his collar. Before the man knew it, he was thrown about ten feet away. The man sat up in awe, then cringed when he realised who did it. Sephiroth was stood about ten feet away from him glaring. The silver haired man then looked at Reno. The red head just looked back at him. Sephiroth looked away, walking over to the other man. Dragging up by his collar, he lugged the black haired man back to where Reno stood. 

"Just what do you two think you're doing?" The silver haired man said in a deadly tone. Everyone around the pair took a step back. The man cringed again. 

"I...I....just..." He stuttered. Sephiroth tighten his grip on the man's collar. He looked at Reno. The red head shrugged.

"He shouldn't push people around who haven't done fuck all." He said. Sephiroth looked at him for a moment. He was inwardly surprise at the boy. He didn't even look frightened or look at him like he was something to be loved. He turned his gaze back to the other man. 

"Just both of you get out of my sight." He dropped the man to the floor and turned his back. "I'm sure I can find a good cleaning job for you both." Reno frowned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Five hours later, Reno was kneeling on the floor of the Executive level in the Shinra building, cleaning the carpet. He stopped and frowned. _I hate cleaning._ He heard a door close further up the corridor. A couple of minutes later he saw two black boots in front of him, complete with white pants. The red head looked up. Rufus was stood there smirking.

"Why are you cleaning the carpet?" Reno glared at the blonde. 

"I got into a fight and got stopped by god almighty." He spat out.

"Ah..." Rufus said. Reno sat on his backside and looked up at the blonde.

"I hate him. I hated him before but now I just hate him more." Rufus chuckled. "What?" Reno asked, a little bit annoyed.

"Nothing. I'm just glad I'm not the only one." The red head raised his eyebrows. "He's a bastard." 

"You've got that right." Reno mumbled. He looked up again to see a man stood nearby looking at Rufus. He was wearing a dark blue suit, sunglasses and he was bald. Rufus looked the way Reno was staring.

"Rude." The blonde said nodding at the man. Rude nodded back. The bald headed man looked towards Reno. Rufus chuckled. "Don't mind him, this is Reno. Reno this is Rude, he's a Turk."

"Yeah I knew that part." Reno mumbled. "The suit kind of gives it away." He kneeled back down again and started to clean the floor. Rufus bent down next to the red head.

"You'd do a lot better as a Turk than a SOLDIER." He then stood up, gave the red head a smile and walked off. Rude followed him. Reno watched them go. He frowned, threw the brush back into the bucket he had with him and stood up. _God damn it!! I hate SOLDIER. I bet the Turks would be a hell of a lot better than taking orders from god almighty._ He then walked off. 

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	5. Part 1: Chapter 4: Reno's SOLDIER Story

** All for Love**

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

** Part 1: Chapter 4: Reno's SOLDIER Story**

Reno walked out of the Shinra building into the cold midnight air. He stopped right before the steps outside and took a deep breath, looking up at the sky.

"Hey! Are you coming or not?" The red head heard a voice shout him. He smiled and tilted his head back down. Adrienne was sat on a bench just outside the building. She smiled at him and cocked her head to the side. "Well?" She asked, reminding him of the question she asked in the first place.

"You didn't have to wait for me you know." He told her as he sat down on the bench.

"Yeah, like I'd do that." He giggled a little. "I've only been sat here five minutes."

"Oh, now I feel wanted." Reno pouted, trying to make the girl feel bad. It didn't work, she just giggled some more.

"Anyway get this. My mum's gone away on business somewhere, Junon I think. I was wondering if you wanted to come and stop?" She asked him. 

"Sure." He said smiling. "Beats the SOLDIER dorms any day." She grinned, dragging the red head as she jumped off the bench.

"Well come on then."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The red head sat on the edge of a cream leather sofa in the living room of the Arishima household. He sat twiddling his thumbs. Even though Scarlet wasn't there, he still felt a bit uneasy. He sighed. All of the crap this afternoon with Sephiroth made him think about why he was in SOLDIER in the first place. He frowned. He didn't like being reminded about that. He looked at the floor between his legs. 

"What's up? You look a little down." Addy asked from the doorway of the room. Reno didn't look up. The strawberry blonde girl frowned, walking up to the sofa and sitting down next to the red head. 

"Why did you join SOLDIER?" He asked her quietly. Adrienne blinked. She didn't expect him to ask her that. She thought about it for a minute or two.

"As far as I can remember, me and Elly always wanted to be something more than stupid little girls that freaked at the nearest spider. We promised ourselves when we were little, that we would join SOLDIER one day." She smiled at the memory. "And we managed it. I have no idea how though." She looked at Reno who was still looking at the floor. "Why did you?"

"I didn't want to. I was forced to join." He whispered quietly. She looked at the floor.

"There something more to it than that, I can tell." She told him. He sighed shakily. 

"I don't want to talk about it." He said a bit harsher than he intended. Addy frowned at him. She stood up.

"Fine then! I don't care!" She spun around to leave the room when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned her head back to see Reno looking at her. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." He let go of the wrist and let his arm fall to his side. She sat back down next to him.

"Maybe it would help if you told someone." She said softly. They sat in silence for a while, Reno still looking at the floor while Addy looked at her boyfriend.

"I'm afraid you'll think less of me when I tell you." He whispered. She looked at him surprised. She stood up, bending down in front of him. She lifted his hand up with her fingertips.

"Nothing could make me think any less of you. It's in the past ok?" He smiled slightly.

"You know, I don't deserve you." She leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

"Of course you don't honey." She laughed a little. Reno continued to smile. 

"Alright I'll tell you. Might want to stop crouching in front of me though. The story is kind of long." She smiled and moved back to sit next to him. He sighed. She squeezed his hand.

"You need to get it out." He sighed and started his story.

"When I lived in the slums, I used to be in one of the gangs down there. I practically grew up with some of the guys I lived with most of the time. We'd do odd jobs for money and stuff like that. I was given a separate job to the rest of the guys once from this wealthy guy on the plate.......

~~~~~~~~~~_Flashback_~~~~~~~~~~~

A sixteen year old boy stood behind a wall, gun held in both hands. He looked down at the gun for a split second, rubbing the barrel of it with his thumb. He peeked around the corner of the wall. There were about ten SOLDIER first class. They were out of uniform, but Reno could still tell they were SOLDIER. It was the way they stood, the way they looked down at everyone who walked by. The red head sighed. _Get over yourself Reno, you need the money._ He jumped from his hiding place and let the gun do the work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The red head walked into an old flat. Inside the building was furnished. There was a bright red couch against one wall of the room, two legs were broken, making it lean to one side. Next to it was a lamp, the shade was a little dented but the bulb worked. At the far side of the room was a small black and white television set. One of the knobs had fallen off, but there was a match stick sat on the table the television sat on for the purpose of switching the channels. The room was empty at the moment. A boy with blonde hair poked his head around the only doorway in the room, expect the outside door. His hair was about shoulder length, tied up with a couple of strands of hair falling out. His fringe was brushed to one side. He was wearing some black pants and a black sweater. He must have been about fourteen, maybe a little bit older.

"Heya Reno. Good hunting?" He asked the red head. Reno smirked pulling out a wade of cash from his coat pocket. The blonde's eyes went wide. "Wow. That's looks worth the job."

"Sure does, doesn't it Vice." Reno flopped down on the sofa, making it creek a bit more. He shut his eyes as it did. Vice stood there and smirked.

"Reno, you idiot! Stop trying to break the couch!" A voice yelled from the other room. 

"If it had four legs, it would be able to take more." He mumbled. A brunette man walked into the room, early twenties. His hair was on the short side. He had striking dark green eyes that Reno swore went even darker when he was in a bad mood. 

"I heard that dumkopf." Reno grinned.

"Come on Gui, you really need to think of a better insult than that." Gui narrowed his eyes at the red head. 

"Don't you have places to be, money to give to people you've been in debt to for nearly two years?" He asked him.

"Yeah yeah, I'll get to it." Reno said waving his hand. The browned haired man sighed. He went over to a sink in the room, making himself a glass of water. A tall guy with green hair walked in from the outside door, slamming it shut. He had a black trench coat on. He was probably a year older than Reno himself was. He walked up to the sofa and flopped on it in the same manner as Reno did. The red head looked at the new member of the room. "How come I get shouted at and you say fuck all to him?" He said jabbing his thumb to his left. Gui just started at Reno.

"Because I don't like you." He said smirking. The green haired man looked at Reno.

"Gui giving you shit again?"

"You don't know the half of it." Reno tugged at one of the man's locks of hair. "Green now is it, Checker? Wasn't it blue this morning?"

"Fancied a change." 

"Of course he did, he always needs a change." A blonde girl said from the doorway. She smirked. Her hair was right down to her waist, pulled up in a pony tail and platted. She wore a short light blue shirt and a longish dark blue shirt, slightly open at the top and bottom. She was about nineteen. 

"And you would know Leigh." Checker told her, pushing past her to get in the other room. 

"Nice bundle of cash you have there in your hand Reno." Reno frowned.

"Yeah, and none of it is mine for keepers." Leigh looked at him.

"You still got that rich bastard to pay off?" Reno nodded. 

"I need to get him off my case for a while." He mumbled. Reno heard a noise and his head shot up to eye the door. The rest of the rooms occupants did the same. Checker came back from the other room. "What the...." Reno started to say as the door bust open, coming off it's hinges. There was a burst of gun fire and Vice, the one who was stood closest to the door fell to the ground. Blood started to pour from a hole straight in his forehead. Reno looked at the guy that stood in the doorway _Shit! He's from SOLDIER_ was the first thing that went through his head. The red head dove behind the broken down sofa. He heard another gun shot. Another person could be heard hitting the floor. Reno peeked out to find out that person was Checker, a hole just above his nose. Reno crouched behind the couch. Another shot, yet someone else fell to the fall. Reno looked to the other side of the sofa to see a woman's hand. He couldn't see the rest of her body. _Fuck Fuck Fuck!_

"Shit!" He heard Gui yell from the other side of the room. There was yet another shot and another bang. Reno didn't need to look to find out who it was. The room was silent for two minutes. 

"You might want to come out from behind the couch kid." Reno stayed exactly where he was. The red head then heard the sound of someone moving. The sofa was then flipped over, revealing Reno. He looked up at the SOLDIER in front of him. "You might as well get up. We've been told to take you to Shinra." The red head cringed at the name. He shut his eyes tight, not wanting to survey the damage to the room, or the dead bodies laid around the floor. He felt someone drag his arm, trying to pull him up. Reno gave in and let himself be pulled. He was dragged out of the room. Before he left he opened his eyes. He never would forget the cold, dead look he saw in the blonde girl's eyes. He closed his eyes again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reno sat in an interrogation room. He leaned on the table, hands laid out on it, his face laid on the cold hard steal. He heard the door open, but he didn't lift his head. He heard the chair at the other side of the table move, as it scrapped across the floor. The person never sat down though. Reno felt the table move a little. He assumed the person who had entered, was leaning on the table using his hands. 

"You know why you're here don't you?" Said a deadly tone. Reno forced himself to look up. He's eyes widened a little. In front of him stood a tallish man. He had really long silver hair, dressed in a long black trench coat and black pants. A silver coloured shoulder pad on one shoulder. Reno wanted to say something witty but he couldn't find his voice. _Why should I be scared of this freak?_ "Well?" He asked again, his voice just as deadly. The red head found that all he could do was nod. Sephiroth pushed away from the table and turned his back on Reno. "You managed to kill ten of our best SOLDIER yesterday night." He turned back round. 

"So?" Reno answered. He tried to grin but all he managed was an half arsed attempt at it. Before he could move he felt something very sharp pressed against his throat. 

"So? I have to waste half my time training new SOLDIER's now, because of a prick like you. Shinra isn't very happy with you.."

"Fuck Shinra!" Reno spat out, cutting Sephiroth off. The silver haired man pressed the sword a little harder. Reno swore he could feel blood dripping down his neck. 

"I don't think he'd be very happy to hear you say that." Sephiroth smirked. "Death just won't cut it for you, will it? At this moment in time it seems like the best option to you, right?" Reno didn't answer. Sephiroth laughed a little. "I should force you to join SOLDIER, make up for the SOLDIER's that you killed." He took the sword away. He turned to walk towards the door. "You'll start as a first class SOLDIER tomorrow with all the new troopers that are coming. I'll trust you'll sleep well." With that the man left the room. Reno stared dumb found at the door for a long time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Flash back ends_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrienne stared at the floor for a while. She had tears in her eyes. One stray tear dripped down her cheek. She didn't know what to say to the red head sat next to her. She had no idea he was forced to join SOLDIER, no wonder he was always so bitter about it. She sighed shakily. Reno turned to look at her. 

"Don't cry on my account." He told her. He looked back at the floor. She looked at him.

"Reno....... I had no idea."

"You wouldn't have." He spat a little. She shuffled a bit closer to him, putting an arm around his waist. She squeezed him.

"But it's in the past right?" She asked him. He nodded. She used her other hand to turn his head back round to look at her. "Want to go to bed?" Reno cocked one eyebrow up at her. She laughed a little. "Not in that way. It looks like you could use someone to be with you tonight, that's all." He nodded and let himself be dragged up the stairs. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Scarlet dropped her suitcase on the hall floor. She rubbed the back of her neck. Talk about long nights. She decided she should check on Addy. Walking up the stairs, she rubbed the back of her neck again. She gently pushed the door of Adrienne's door open. She gasped. Adrienne stirred a little, opening her eyes. She could have sworn her mother was stood at the door. That woke her up a bit more. She shot up, making Reno, who had his head laid on her stomach, shoot up as well. Scarlet was fuming in the doorway.

"Heh, I can explain..." Adrienne started to say. 

"What the hell is Rent Boy doing in here?" She shrieked. Reno cringed a little.

"As she said she can......" Reno started to say.

"Did I ask you Rent boy?" She spat.

"No you didn't, whore." He muttered. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Maybe I should just go." Scarlet still stared as the teenager, still with his trousers on, got out of the bed. He pulled on his shirt and left. 

"It's not what you think." Addy said to her, looking at the quilt cover.

"Then what was it then?" Scarlet spat.

"Why don't you trust me?" She asked her mother.

"I trust you, it's him I don't trust."

"Yeah, well it takes two to tango." She spat, grabbing some clothes that were on her chair, she stormed out the room. Scarlet clenched her fist for a few seconds. 

"You don't know what slums boys are like." She mumbled softly to herself. 

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	6. Part 1: Chapter 5: A boy called Nathan

** All for Love**

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

** Part 1: Chapter 5: A Boy Called Nathan**

**Six Months later......**

A little brown haired boy ran as fast as he could through the Slums of Sector 5. He took a quick look behind him, watching the Shinra guards chase him as he ran down another alley. His coffee coloured eyes went wide as a guard jumped in front of him. Hesitating for a split second, the child went under the guards legs and kept on running. Seeing a dumpster nearby, he took a running jump and leaped into it, shutting the lid closed. He listened as the guards ran by, missing him completely. He sighed in relief, looking at the piece of bread he held in his hands. The boy couldn't be anymore than about seven years old. He was dressed in rags. He ate the bread like there was no tomorrow. Finishing it, he opened the dumpster lid once more, hopping out when he saw the coast was clear. He then jogged down the alley, the opposite way to where the guards had headed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Adrienne looked at her watch, huffing when she realised she had another 2 hours of patrol to go. She was leaning against a wall in the Sector 5 Slums. She started tapping her fingernails on the metal wall behind her. Hearing a noise nearby, she pushed herself of the wall to take a closer look. There was another bang. She looked behind a pile of rubbish that was dumped in the street and noticed a little boy. She soften a little.

"Hey there." She whispered. The boy looked up at her, his eyes wide with fright. She bent down to be eye level with him. "It's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"You're not going to turn me in are you?" He asked timidly. Addy cocked her head at the boy.

"What did you do?" She asked him. The boy looked at the ground.

"I stole some bread." He said quietly. Addy took some time to look at the little boy. He was extremely thin. His brown hair was knotted up with clumps of dirty. His clothes were in tatters. She suddenly felt sorry for the little child. She smiled at him.

"Looks like you needed it more than some people." The boy smiled a little.

"I'm still hungry though." Addy held her arm out.

"How about you come with me? I'll find you some food." The boy nodded his head viciously. "Now what's your name?"

"Nathan." He whispered. Addy smiled.

"Well I'm Adrienne." He boy smiled and looked at the floor. "Come on lets get you out of here." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where the fuck is she?" Reno muttered. Elena just shrugged. 

"She could be anywhere Reno."

"I haven't seen her all day." He leaned back in his chair.

"Maybe she just got caught up while on duty." Elena offered. 

"Maybe." The red head said absently. 

"She'll be fine. She isn't a SOLDIER first class for nothing you know." She told him, patting him on the shoulder. He moved his shoulder so she missed him. She frowned. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing!" He snapped, standing up. Elena looked at him with a knowing look on her face. "Oh alright, the whore has been at it again." She frowned. "I know you told me to ignore her, but I'm not that kind of person El." He walked off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Adrienne pushed the boy through the doorway of her house. He looked around timidly. 

"It's ok, there's no one here." Nathan nodded and went further into the room. "Just stay here, I'll fetch you something." With that she went away. The little brown haired boy looked around. His eyes widen at the room he was stood in. He'd never seen anything like it in his short life. He let out a little laugh. Adrienne came back into the room with a plate that had a sandwich on it. Nathan licked his lips. Addy smiled and bent down, handing him the plate. He looked at it funny for a while before snatching it. He sat down cross legged on the floor. He grabbed one half of the sandwich with both hands and ate it with lightning speed. Addy heard the door open. Scarlet entered. Straight away she looked at the floor to where the little boy was.

"What the hell is a Slum kid doing in my house?" She said dangerously quiet. Addy frowned.

"He was hungry." She mumbled.

"I don't give a shit, I want......" She was interrupted when there was a bang at the door. 

"Open up! We have reason to believe there is a criminal on your premises!" Shouted a male voice from behind the door. Addy looked at the little boy, who had started to shake. Scarlet looked at the boy as well.

"What the fuck have you done?" She whispered dangerously. She shook her head and answered the door. "Is there a problem?" She asked sweetly.

"Err...... Yes Mrs Arishima Ma'am. We believe there is a criminal in your house. He's about seven years old, brown hair and eyes." Scarlet sighed and opened the door to let the SOLDIER's in. The man looked at the boy, that was now clinging to Addy's leg. "We have reason to believe someone helped him escape from us." He looked at Addy. "Do you happen to know who it was Madam's?" Scarlet and Adrienne looked at each other.

"It was me." A voice came from behind them. Addy turned around to see Reno stood in the kitchen doorway. She gulped. Scarlet just stared. 

"Very well sir. Would you mind following me please?" The man took hold of the boy by the collar, who started struggle. Reno followed. Adrienne put her hand over her mouth. A tear dripped down her cheek. The door closed. The strawberry blonde girl sniffed. There was a loud bang outside and a thud on the concrete floor. Addy peered through the glass door to see the little boy laid on the floor, a pool of blood forming around him. Addy turned around and slid down the door, hugging her knees when she reached the floor. She started to cry. Scarlet was still dumbfound at what the red head had done for her daughter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two SOLDIER's threw the red head at the feet of the silver haired General. Sephiroth smirked at the teenager who was gazing at the floor. 

"My, my, what do we have here?" The General said mostly to himself than anyone else. Reno still looked at the floor. A SOLIDER saluted behind the red head.

"Sir! We have reason to believe he was keeping a criminal from us, Sir!" Sephiroth nodded still staring at the teenager. He was on his hands and knees, staring at the ground beneath him. He'd been that way ever since he'd been dragged in.

"And this criminal was?" The silver haired man asked.

"A seven year old boy, Sir. He's already been eliminated." Sephiroth nodded again. The SOLDIER saluted again and left the room. Sephiroth smirked.

"Well, well, well. We meet again." Reno muttered something under his breath that the General couldn't quite pick up. He picked the red head up by the collar and threw him against the wall, keeping him pinned against it. "I thought I made it clear what would happen if I caught you getting into shit again." Reno hung his head. He acted like he didn't give a shit what was happening anymore. Sephiroth slammed him against the wall again. "I've already given you one too many chances Komiya." The General snarled dangerously in Reno's face.

"Like I care." Reno muttered. Sephiroth slammed him against the wall yet again, but this time let go afterwards. He drew his sword from by his side. Reno's eyes widen a little.

"Like I said too many chances Komiya. But no more." There was the sound of metal meeting flesh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Adrienne was sat in her room, on the edge of her bed. She was staring at the red carpet that covered the floor of the room. A tear escape from one eye. She couldn't believe Reno did that for her. She blinked forcing another tear to roll down her cheek. What if she never saw him again? She had no idea what would happen to him. She fell backwards onto the bed. She squeezed her eyes shut letting more tears escape. She couldn't stand not seeing him again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Scarlet walked past the General's door. She could hear muttering going on behind it. She slowed down to a stop. she listen carefully for a moment. She couldn't pick any sentence out, but she had a good feeling Reno was on the other side of the door as well as the silver haired General. She carried on down the hall. Coming to the door she was looking for, she knocked on it. The name plate read 'M.R. Heidegger'. She sighed. _I'm doing this for Addy_. She kept repeating in her mind. The door opened slightly.

"Oh Scarlet, didn't expect to see you here this later?" He opened the door a little more. Scarlet silently sighed to herself. She put a hand on his chest.

"I'm here to pay you a nice favour." She told him, pushing back into his room. She carefully shut the door behind her. "In return for another." The man looked her up and down.

"Oh?" She smiled at him slyly. She pushed him so his back was against the wall and nipped at his neck slightly.

"Uh huh." She mumbled.

"And just what would that be?" He whispered. She pulled away a little. She lifted her leg and rubbed it along his inner thigh. 

"I'll give you a night you'll never forget." She whispered huskily. She began to nip the lop of his ear. She pulled away again. "And you let a prisoner you have in custody out. He hasn't done anything wrong." She leaned up and kissed the male Executive. It was a short but passionate kiss. She pulled back. "Do we have a deal?" The man could only nod. She kissed him again and let go of him. He managed to find his voice.

"Only if you do your part of the deal first." She froze, her back turned to him. She hung her head to look at the floor. Looking back at him she nodded. "Once a whore, always a whore, aren't we now?" He walked up to her and pushed her onto his desk. He started to kiss her neck. Scarlet just squeezed her eyes shut.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reno sat in a dark cell in the SOLDIER camp. He was sat leaning against the wall. He had two cuts under each eye, blood caked to the skin on his cheeks. He lifted his hand up to touch the left one and winced. Putting his hand back down, he stared off into nothingness. He blinked as her heard the lock on the door. The door open. Scarlet stood in the doorway looking at the red head. 

"Well you're the last person I expected to see." He said groggily. She looked at the floor for a second. 

"Are you coming or not? I can easily leave you in here." She spat at him.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He paused for a moment. "Wouldn't mind a little help to get up though." She shook her head. Walking into the cell she grabbed the red head's wrist and pulled him up.

"God, you expect me to do everything." She mumbled. They both stood there for a minute.

"Thanks." Reno muttered. He smiled slightly.

"No problem." Scarlet muttered back. Reno then walked out of the room. Scarlet lingered a little longer before following. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Adrienne heard the door bang shut. She shot up, blinking a couple of time before running down stairs. With a few steps left she stopped to see Reno and Scarlet stood near the door. Tears started to form in her eyes. Reno turned around to notice her.

"Hey." He said softly. She smiled and ran up to him, hugging him with all her might. She pulled back at little and touched Reno's cut across one of the cheek bones. It was clean now, only a red raw line remained. 

"What the hell happened?" She asked softly.

"Nothing you should worry about." He told her. She leaned on his shoulder, while he stroked her hair. Scarlet watched in the background.

_Maybe he's not as bad as I thought._ She smiled and left them in peace.

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	7. Part 1: Chapter 6: Tissues

** All for Love**

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Part 1: Chapter 6: Tissues**

Scarlet laid in bed, next to her lover. Lover? She mentally slapped herself. He wasn't a lover. He was just a blackmailing bastard. She couldn't believe she'd gotten herself into this mess. Heidegger was a crafty bastard when he wanted to be. Scarlet thought she could get away with just the once. She had no idea he would be waiting for her in her office that night. He told her simple, that if she didn't keep this arrangement up, he'd tell the lovely General how the release of a certain red head came about. She closed her eyes tight and turned so her back was was facing him. 

"I'm such a stupid cow." She muttered under her breath. She felt the man unconsciously move closer to her. His arm draped around her waist.

"Scarlet." She heard him mumble. She lifted his arm up so she didn't wake him. She quickly put her dress on. Carrying her shoes in one hand, she headed towards the door. She looked back for a minute.

"Like I said, I'm a stupid whore aren't I?" She whispered in the room. No one heard her. She shook her head slightly and fled the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reno scratched around the scar underneath his left eye. It itched like crazy. Sephiroth had found him a couple of hours ago, demanding how he got out of the cell. He had then stormed off to Heidegger's office. At the least he wasn't chewing the red head out for a change. He was standing guard on the executive floor yet again. Reno could hear the conversation going on in fat bastard's office. The first floor would probably hear the conversation loud and clear. 

_"I don't care if he didn't do it! He had this coming to him a long time ago." _Came a voice from behind the door. Sephiroth's no doubt.

_"I don't care about your Grudge on him! I can't keep him there if he didn't do that crime."_ Said a steady, calm voice. Had to be Heidegger's, but Reno had never heard it so calm and collecting before. 

_"Can't you remember why the bastard is here in the first place?" _Sephiroth yelled equally loud as before back at the Shinra Executive.

_"Yes, but god damn it Sephiroth that was a year and a half ago." _There was a slam on the desk. 

_"So? Like I give a damn."_ Reno could almost imagine the gleam in the General's eyes._ "I know what this is about." _There was another slam on the desk. _"You're sleeping with that bitch Scarlet, aren't you?" _Reno nearly fell over. 

_"I have no idea..."_

_"Yeah you do." _Sephiroth cut him off. _"She got him out didn't she. The fucking whore spelt with you!"_ He growled. 

_"That's none of you business, Sephiroth and you know it."_ Heidegger growled back.

Reno thought for a minute. Did Scarlet really do that for him? He shook his head. _She hates me, why would she do that?_ He heard the door of the blonde office open slightly. Reno looked her way. He frowned slightly. He could see she'd been crying. He walked over to the door. 

"What do you want?" She tried to snap at him, but it only came out as a whimper. The door to Heidegger's office began to open. Scarlet slammed her door shut, as Reno jumped back to stand again the wall. Sephiroth walked out the office. He glared at the red head for a second before walking up to him. The silver haired General shoved Reno against the wall.

"You so much as step out of line, I'll make sure you never wish you was born. Got that?" He growled. Reno nodded. Sephiroth let go of the red head and stormed away. As the silver haired man left his sight, Reno walked back up to Scarlet's door. He opened it slightly. The blonde was sat behind her desk with her head leaning on the tabletop. He gently pushed the door open further and stepped in, shutting the door behind him. She shot up and looked at the red head.

"Was what Sephiroth was saying true?" He whispered. Scarlet just carried on glaring at him for a while. 

"Why should I tell you?" She whispered back.

"Did you or not?" He asked again walking up to her desk. She looked at the desk.

"I really am I whore aren't I?" 

"You really did." The red head leaned on the desk with both hands. "Why the hell did you want to save my ass for? You hate me." 

"I did." She started fiddling with her fingernails. "Until you got yourself into trouble for Addy's sake. She would have probably gotten less than you did." Reno stared at the floor.

"I didn't want anything to happen to Addy." He whispered. She smiled at him.

"You proved that your not just another kid from the slums." He frowned a little. "Nothing against you or anything. I'm just overprotective."

"I know." Reno whispered back. A tear slid down Scarlet's cheek. Reno frowned again. The office door began to open. Reno jumped into a closet that was in the room, shutting the door behind him. Heidegger walked into the room. Scarlet quickly wiped a hand across her cheek. 

"I suppose you heard everything Sephiroth said?" The man asked her. The blonde just nodded. "You know how much shit I've put up with because of you!" He roared, slapping the woman across the face. She fell out of the chair and hit the floor with a bang. "You stupid bitch!" She let out a sob. He bent down to the floor to look her in the eye. "I expect you at my place tonight." She nodded again. He smiled a twisted smile and left the room. The blonde let out another sob. Reno slowly opened the closet door. Scarlet just let silent tears run down her cheek. 

"I really am a stupid cow." She whispered. Reno grabbed a tissue off of the desk and gave it to the blonde. He bent down in front of her.

"Why are you still doing this?" He asked quietly. 

"He threaten me." She wiped her eyes with the tissue. "He told me if I stopped, he'd make up a twisted lie about what happened." She looked up at him. "I want Addy to happy for once in her life."

"If she finds out, it won't make her happy." He whispered.

"At least she has you now."

"You don't have to do this to yourself." He said quietly. 

"I had to save your ass somehow." They both smiled a little. He leaned down and gave her a hug. 

"Promise me you'll try and get out of this mess." She looked at him a smiled a little more.

"I'll try."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rufus was sat on the roof of the Shinra building, cigarette in one hand, his other hand in his pocket. He was sat behind a pillar that supported some of the upper floors. He heard a noise near the entrance of the roof and decided to have a look. He saw Reno sat on the edge of the roof, dangling his feet over the edge. The blonde decided to walk over to him.

"Bad day?" He asked. Reno kept looking over at the view. Midgar was an amazing view in a twisted kind of way. The lights from upper plate homes glittering in the night sky. Smoke from the eight reactors drifting into the air. Mingled together they looked like the dark sky above. The smoke being the clouds, the lights being the stars. 

"Understatement." The red head mumbled. He turned around to look at the blonde. Rufus' eyes widened a little.

"Where did you get them?" He pointed to the red head's face. Reno frowned a little.

"Had a little trouble with the General." He mumbled. Rufus' eyes widened even more.

"Sephiroth did that to you?" He asked. Reno nodded. 

"I'd say I got off lightly. He hates my guts. Ever since I killed like ten of his SOLDIER's about a year and a half ago."

"That was you?" Rufus asked. Reno grinned a little.

"You heard then?"

"Who hasn't more like." Rufus sat next to the red haired SOLDIER, dangling his legs over the side also. "It's peaceful up here."

"Uh huh." Reno mumbled. 

"What's it like?" Reno looked at the blonde. "Below there I mean."

"It's not as bad as everyone makes it out to be." He said softly. "Yeah women make there money at the Honey Bee Inn." Rufus nodded. "Some kids try and sell themselves to earn money to stay alive. Or they're like me and kill SOLDIER's to get money." He chuckled a little. "Even though it's a dump, it's still home." He mumbled. 

"I feel like that about Junon." Rufus whispered.

"You don't live here in Midgar then." Reno asked. Rufus shook his head.

"Nah, I grow up in Junon with my mother. I'm only here for about 5 months a year."

"You're mother still alive?" 

"Not anymore." The blonde whispered. 

"Oh." Reno mumbled. "At least you knew your parents." Reno said.

"It's not as if I like my father." Reno looked at the blonde. Rufus stood up. "I have to go. I'll see you around." He walked briskly over to the door and left. Reno remained on the roof, staring out over Midgar. He smiled. _Even though life can look like shit sometimes, it isn't half as bad as it could be._

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	8. Part 1: Chapter 7: I'm a Turk?

** All for Love**

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Part 1: Chapter 7: I'm a Turk**

_**Six Months later.........**_

Reno sat on the roof of the Shinra building once again, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He brought his hand up to remove it. Exhaling the smoke, he heard the door slam shut. As he looked over his shoulder, he saw a rather annoyed Rufus Shinra pacing around. He stamped out the cigarette and walked over to the blonde.

"Bad day?" Reno asked him. Rufus stopped pacing. He shook his head.

"You have no idea." Reno cocked his head to one side.

"What's up with you?" The red head asked, a tad concerned.

"You've heard of the Turks right?"

"More like who hasn't." Reno mumbled. Rufus started pacing again.

"Two of them just got killed tonight while on duty." Reno's eyes widened.

"No shit." 

"Yes shit." Rufus walked over to the wall and leaned against it, looking up at the sky. He sighed. "I hate it when this happens." He murmured. Reno didn't hear him.

"I've gotta go. Only came up here for a cig." He patted the older man on the back. "I'm sure you'll find people to replace them." Reno walked out the door. Rufus stared after him.

"Maybe I already have." Rufus whispered to himself. He ran after the red head. "Reno wait!" He shouted after him. Reno stopped and turned around. "Ever fancied being a Turk?" Rufus asked him as he caught up. 

"What?"

"You heard me." Rufus folded his arms.

"Don't you normally recruit them from candidates and shit like that?" Reno asked.

"Normally yeah, but I'm kind of in a hurry. They can't really manage with just the two of them."

"Why you asking me?" The red head asked, leaning against the corridor wall. 

"Honestly? Because you're too good to be a SOLDIER."

"I dunno..." Reno hesitated, looking at the floor.

"No more Sephiroth bitching at you." Rufus said to tempt the red head. Reno's head snapped.

"Well........ How can I say no to that." He smiled at the blonde. 

"I was hoping you'd say that." Rufus smiled back. "They're still one short though."

"Can I suggest someone?" Reno said softly. Rufus signalled for him to continue. "Adrienne Arishima." Rufus raised an eye brow. "Not just because she's my girlfriend." He said trying to defend himself. "She deserves it." Rufus patted the younger man on the shoulder.

"Ok." Reno looked up.

"You're agreeing with me?" He asked a little confused. Rufus nodded.

"I have no reason to doubt what you say." The blonde walked past Reno. "I'll see you both in my office in the morning. I can't trust Heidegger enough to get this done right." Reno smiled as Rufus walked away. _I'm a Turk......._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Scarlet was sat writing some over due reports. She slammed the pen down as she heard the door to Heidegger's office open and close. The footsteps came closer to the blonde's door. She's finally had enough. The last six months had been hell. She wasn't going to take anymore shit from someone like him. There was a soft knocked at her door. She didn't bother to tell him to come in. He always would anyway. The door opened and Heidegger appeared. He walked silently up to her desk.

"I've had a very bad day, you know." He said in a slimy voice. Scarlet shuddered on the inside. He came round the desk to where she said. She took a deep breath and stood up. 

"And I don't need to take this shit from you." She warned him. Heidegger raised an eye brow at her.

"Don't you remember our......"

"Of course I fucking do!" She yelled. "It's gone on for six months, but no more." She said more quietly. She walked away from her chair. 

"There's nothing you can do about sweetie." He said dangerously. 

"Just watch me." She waited until the fat man was closer to her. She threw her fist forward and hit the man squarely on the chin. He fell back a little, wiping his lip as blood started to seep from a cut. She smiled. 

"You fucking bitch." He went to slap Scarlet, but she ducked quickly. Before the man knew what was happening, Scarlet kicked him in the shin. The man went down like a ton of bricks. She wiped her hands together.

"I told you to just watch me." He said happily.

"You'll regret that bitch." Heidegger warned as he rubbed his shin. 

"I don't think I will." She said, smiling at her handy work. The door shot open. Both of them looked at the door as Reno walked in. 

"What's he doing here?" He asked the blonde woman. She smiled.

"You were just leaving, weren't you fat bastard?" Heidegger growled as he got up. He walked over to the door. "And don't both coming back for more." He left, slamming the door behind him. She looked at the red head. "I finally got rid of him." He smiled back at her.

"Told you that you could do it." Scarlet went back to sit in her chair. 

"I wish I would have listened to you six months ago." Reno sat in another chair in the room.

"At least you've done it now." He looked at the floor. He started moving about in the chair. Scarlet looked at him.

"You look uncomfortable." She said as a statement. He looked at her. 

"There was something I wanted to ask you." Scarlet just looked at the boy. He gathered it was a signal for him to carry on. "I know It sounds a tad bit early and everything, but I love her with all my heart." He looked the blonde in the eye. "I want to ask you if I could ask Adrienne to marry me." He said softly. Scarlet smiled.

"I was waiting for you to ask me." Reno looked puzzled.

"You was?" 

"Yep." She stood up, walking over to a cabinet. She took out a small box and opened it. She gave it to the red head. Reno took it and stared at the ring in awe. "That was what I was given when I got engaged. Sometimes it feels like another age ago." She went and sat back down. "Addy always said how much she loved it." Reno looked at the ring then back at Scarlet.

"You sure?"

"Yes, now go on, get going and ask her." Reno jumped up. 

"You'll never regret saying yes." He ran out the door. Scarlet smiled to herself. _Of course I won't._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Adrienne was poking at her food at the canteen. It was pretty late at night. Not many people were about, except the night shift workers. She just happened to one of them that night. She saw Elena hurry past the doorway of the canteen. The blonde girl then walked backwards back to the entrance. 

"There you are Addy." The strawberry blonde girl looked at Elena.

"Hey El." Elena sat down in front of Adrienne. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. I was just roaming the building, looking for my cousin."

"Why?" Adrienne asked her looking a little puzzled.

"Oh, he just got a job here. He's head of Urban Development."

"I heard there was someone new."

"Yep." She grinned. "He made me show him around." Adrienne smiled.

"Well you just tell him to watch out for my mother." The two girls laughed. 

"What you girls laughing at?" Adrienne smiled at the voice. Reno stood at the side of the table. 

"Nothing much." They said together and started laughing again. 

"Ok." He said unsurely. He looked at Addy. "There's something I want to ask you." Adrienne looked puzzled at Reno's serious voice. She nodded.

"Go on then."

"You want me to go?" Elena piped up, starting to get up. Reno shook his head.

"You can stay there." She sat back down. "Now no interrupting, either of you."

"Ok." Elena said. Addy just nodded. 

"Ok here it goes." He took a deep breath and went down on one knee. He heard Elena squeal next to him. He took no notice. "I know it's only been a year, but I've never been so sure of anything in my whole life." He said softly staring at Addy's knee. "I don't know much about families, or things like that. But before I knew you I didn't know much about love. You taught me about that, and maybe you could help me with the family thing? I'll promise to try, if you'll marry me Addy." He brought out of his pocket a ring box and opened it. The ring glittered in the lights of the room. It was a large diamond clustered by garnets. Adrienne looked at the ring for a moment, a tear escaping from one eye.

"Of course I will." She whispered. Elena squealed and jumped out of her chair.

"I'm so happy for you two." Addy stood up, dragging Reno with her. She gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"I have something else to tell you." He whispered in her ear.

"What?"

"You heard about two of the Turks getting knocked off."

"Well... yeah."

"You was picked as a replacement. As well as me." He leaned on her shoulder.

"I'm a.....Turk?"

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	9. Part 1: Chapter 8: Welcome to the Turks

** All for Love**

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Part 1: Chapter 8: Welcome to the Turks**

"Reno! You lazy ass, get out of bed!" Addy banged on the door of Reno's room. She scowled and kicked the door twice. "Reno!" She kicked it again. "I swear Reno, you don't get up in a minute, I'll break the door down!" She yelled. No answer. She scowled again. The scowl slowly turned into a grin. She took out her keycard, jamming it in the lock in the door, she managed to undo it. Reno was laid down, face buried in his pillow. His covers were in disarray. Addy continued to have an evil grin on her face. She went into his bathroom, picking up a jug on the way. Filling it up with cold water, she went back into the room and stood at the head of the bed. 

"1.... 2.... 3!" She poured the jug over his head. Reno shot up.

"What the!" He hollered. Adrienne giggled at him. He twisted his body round to see the blonde girl. 

"Morning Reno." The red head pushed a strand of soaked hair out of his face. He rubbed his eyes. 

"What was that for?" He groaned.

"I've been shouting you for at least ten minutes, lazy arse." He smirked.

"Have you now?" Before she could reply, he picked her up, one arm under her knees the other under her upper back. He marched into the bathroom. The blonde knew what he was going to do.

"Reno, don't you dare." She warned. He let her lower body drop as he took that arm and turned on the shower. "Reno!" She shrieked. He carried on smirking as he dropped her onto the floor of the shower. She turned her head and glared at him. Reaching a hand up to his boxer shorts, she dragged him as well. She stood up and pushed him against the wall. "I'll always have the last laugh, you know." She whispered. 

"I was going to have a shower anyway. It doesn't make much difference." She smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"You're glad I woke you up."

"Why's that." He asked, leaning in to give her a kiss in return.

"You get to shower with me now." 

"You got me there." Reno whispered huskily in her ear. His breath made her giggle a little. He sucked on her earlobe, travelling down her neck, placing little kisses all over it. She moaned slightly, moving a hand towards Reno boxer shorts. He slapped her hand away. She moaned again. He continued to kiss around her neck, his hand travelling up her shirt. She removed his hand and pushed him against the opposite wall. She leaned up to his ear.

"My turn." She whispered. She kissed him softly on the lips. He groaned. She moved down to his neck and shoulder blade. She slid her leg up his inner thigh. He moved slightly, letting out a small moan. He pushed her back. His hand slid up her shirt again. She pushed him back. "We'll be late you know." She whispered.

"Let Rufus wait."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rufus sat in his office, taping his pen on the desk. He looked at the two new Turks in front of him. He raised an eye brow at them. 

"Why's your hair wet?" He asked. Reno smirked.

"Do you really wanna know?" Addy giggled. Rufus shook his head.

"Never mind." There was a knock on the door. "Enter." He said a little bit louder than a speaking tone. The door opened revealing two men dressed in navy blue suits. They both entered, and stood just inside the room, arms folded behind their backs. Reno and Adrienne turned round to look at the two. Rufus stood up and walked behind the two of them and stood in the middle. "This."... Rufus nodded his head towards the Wutian man. He was quiet tall, had longish black hair and dark coloured eyes. He had a small smile on his face. "...is Tseng Ryu." The man just nodded his head towards the two as a greeting. "And this..." He nodded to the other man. He was taller than Tseng, had a goatee beard and a shaven head. "....Is Rude Arakawa." He also nodded to acknowledge the Vice President. Rufus put his hand on Reno's shoulder. "This is Reno Komiya." 

"Hi." Reno said as he waved a little. Rufus then put a hand on Addy's shoulder. "And this is Adrienne Arishima."

"Hello." Addy said as she smiled. 

"I need them to be issued with stuff. Heidegger's in a foul mood. You can take one each." The two men nodded to the blonde man.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reno walked next to the Turk introduced as Rude. He looked at the taller man for a minute. He remembered when he saw him with Rufus that day he was cleaning the floor. He grimaced at the thought. _Fine position for someone to see you in._ He decided to break the silence.

"How long you been working here then?" Reno asked. The bald man looked at him from the corner of his eye, although Reno couldn't see that from under the sunglasses. He didn't answer for quiet a bit and when he did, the man's voice made Reno do a double take at the man.

"Around 3 years." Rude told him in a quiet voice. Reno nodded.

"I've only been in SOLDIER for about two years." He mumbled, hating to talk about SOLDIER, but wanted to strike conversation with the other man.

"I heard about how you got in SOLDIER." Rude murmured. 

"Who hasn't." Reno spat, not wanting to remember the night that happened. 

"If it makes you feel any better, Sephiroth is a total prick." Rude told him. Reno grinned.

"I'm glad someone agrees with me." Rude looked at the younger man.

"You'll find most people will agree with you. He's got too much power and he knows it. He loves showing it off." Reno blinked for a minute.

"I never thought about it like that." He said softly. "If everyone thinks that why don't they do something about it?"

"They're too afraid to. Sephiroth doesn't have power for nothing." Rude responded.

"You don't have to remind me about that." Rude stopped at a door. Unlocking it with a key, he opened the door and turned on a light. He walked in, Reno following the other man. The younger man's eyes widened at the slight of the room. Even though the room wasn't very big, all the walls were covered with different types of weapons. There were cabinets attached to the wall. Reno thought that they most likely had weapons in them too. 

"Pick a weapon. Doesn't matter what it is, you'll get trained on how to use it." Rude told him in a slightly louder voice than before. Reno took a step into the room. He stared a the different sized guns. Rude looked at him.

"You'll be given a small pistol anyway, if that's what you're wondering." The red head nodded. He opened a cabinet draw. His eyes widened. He looked at a small black stick that was in the draw. Pulling it out he turned to the taller man.

"What's this?" Rude looked at it for a moment.

"It's a nightstick. Like a cattle prod really." Reno stared at the stick for a minute. 

"So it's like shocks people."

"To put it bluntly, yeah." Rude told him. Reno nodded, looking for a switch. He found it. Frowning a little as the button look like an ordinary on/off switch, he flipped it. He heard the end crackle with electricity. "Watch where you point that thing." Rude warned him. Reno found a little lever next to the switch. _What the hell does this do?_ He used his thumb to draw the level towards him. Letting it go, the lever sprung back, releasing a ball of lightning from the end. It shot towards the older Turk. He jumped out of the way of the energy as it turned a table, that was near to the bald man, to dust. Reno's gaze looked from the nightstick to the table a couple of times before Rude's voice interrupted him. "I told you to watch what you was doing with it."

"I didn't know it had that much kick in it." He stared at it once more. "Can I have this?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Adrienne walked slightly behind the man known as Tseng. The silence was deafening. She'd taken to looking at her fingernails, which she noticed had muck under them. She frowned and started to pick underneath them.

"So you're Scarlet's daughter?" Tseng asked her. He made the girl jump a little. She let her arms fall to her sides.

"Yes sir." She said softly.

"You don't have to call me sir Adrienne. Tseng will be fine." She smiled a little and nodded. "So what was a pretty young girl like you doing in SOLDIER?" She blushed at the comment.

"I.... just didn't want to be one of the girls who screams at anything. It seemed like a good idea when I started to train." She said quietly. He smiled.

"There's nothing wrong with that." She looked at the floor. 

"How long you been a Turk then? If you don't mind me asking."

"About five or six years." Her eyes widened.

"Wow that's..."

"A long time right?" He interrupted. "It doesn't feel that long actually." They carried on walking down the corridor. "I heard a rumour going around that you've gotten engaged." The girls eyes widened again.

"Where did you..."

"Your mother has been telling anyone she comes across." Addy scowled. 

"I'll kill her." She mumbled. Tseng let out a chuckle. 

"To whom may I ask?"

"Your other new Turk." She smiled slightly. The older Turk smiled with her.

"I wish you good luck then." Adrienne looked a little taken back by the comment but replied.

"Thank you." She smiled. Tseng stopped, pushing a door open. Inside was a little storage room. One side of it shelves, different items of clothing resided on them. On the other side of the room was a curtain. Tseng walked in and began rummaging through each shelf. He found a white shirt he thought to be the woman's size and threw it to her. She caught it. He repeated the process with a pair of trousers, a jacket, a tie and some boots. Addy looked at the heal on the boots. "How come I get heals?" Tseng shrugged.

"It's always been that way." He pushed the girl to where the curtain was. 

"Ok I'm going." She pulled the curtain around her. Tseng looked as the curtain kept moving as the girl got changed. "Stupid shirt." She muttered. Tseng smiled and shook his head. "Ack! Stupid tie." She mumbled again before drawing the curtain back, still fumbling with the tie. He shook his head again. 

"Give me the tie." She passed him the object. He put it round his own neck and began tying it. When he finished he gave it back to the girl. "Just tighten it now." She smiled.

"Thanks. I've never done a tie in my life." Tseng chuckled. 

"You had no reason to before so why bother to learn." He looked at the girl who was now dressed in the navy blue uniform of the Turks. "I think the suit agrees with you." She looked at herself.

"The shoes don't though." He chuckled. 

"I can't do anything about the shoes." He looked at his own feet. "Unless you want to wear men's shoes." She cringed.

"I'll deal with the heals."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

An hour later the four of them were back in the Vice President's office. Rufus looked at the two new recruits, now both dressed in their uniform, their weapons put away on a belt they'd be given. Reno had the nightstick while Addy had a whip. Rufus took a double take at the red head. He raised an eyebrow.

"Does your shirt really need to be out like that?" He asked. Reno grinned.

"Hell yeah. You think I'd have it in?" Rufus sighed.

"You have a point." He mumbled. "Ok then." He smiled at the both of them. "Welcome to the Turks."

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	10. Part 1: Chapter 9: The First Mission

** All for Love**

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Part 1: Chapter 9: The First Mission**

Reno stood pressed against a wall. _Great._ He thought. _First mission with the Turks and I'm as scared as shit. _He looked down at the gun he held in both hands. It was shaking like mad. He just wanted to shout and say just fucking stop shaking will you! He didn't though, he wasn't that stupid. 

They had been ordered by fat man Shinra to wipe out a small terrorist group. They hadn't done anything to harm anyone yet, Shinra just wanted shot of them before they started attacking all the might powerful electric company. Reno wanted to laugh out loud at that. They were an electric company but had a science department, an army and the men in blue. They had kicked Wutai's ass to kingdom come, but all they were was an electric company. They sounded more like a government.

The red head watched as Tseng, the cool, calm collected leader, stared straight ahead at the door of the said terrorist groups' headquarters. Rude was pressed against the wall a few feet away from Tseng, gun by his side. They were both stood about hundred feet away from Reno. Adrienne was back at Shinra HQ. Tseng had decided on just him, Reno an Rude for this mission. Addy pouted, but she got over it and ran off to bug Elena. Reno looked back at the gun, still shaking in his hands. 

"GO!" He heard the voice of Tseng yell as both him and Rude levelled their guns and started shooting. Reno took a deep breath and jumped around from behind the wall. His gun pointing at his first target. He pulled the trigger. The bullet went clean through the man's head. The guy crashed to the floor with a sickening thud. Luckily for Reno, Tseng and Rude has taken care of the rest of the group. Reno stared at the body. He'd shot many people for even less than what this man had done, why was it bothering him so much? He looked at the gun again. His hands had stop trembling. He suddenly realised why it was bothering him. He felt no guilt what so ever.

When he had shot people for money in the slums, he always felt guilt tugging at the bottom of his stomach. It was a feeling Reno had gotten used to over the years. He learned to live with it. He knew it was either shot people for money or whore himself out. There was no way in hell he would lower himself to being a whore. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Tseng. The man smiled briefly at him.

"You did well." He gave him another pat on the back and started to walk away. Reno took another look at the man laid out on the floor. 

"Sucked being you didn't it?" He said to the corpse as he spun on his heels and walked away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Adrienne was walking back to the Turks Office after bugging Elena all afternoon, moaning about how she hadn't been taken on a mission they had gone on. She wasn't exactly bothered anymore. Talking to Elena had calmed her down considerable. Walking past the Office door of her mother's room. She stopped. She could hear talking inside the room. Frowning, she walked closer to the door. She frowned more as she realised the man inside was Heidegger.

_"You had no problem being my whore six months ago, what changed your mind, you slag?"_ No mistake about who's voice that had been. Heidegger's. Addy's eyes went wide. Her mother wouldn't do anything like that, even though she acted like it half the time. 

_"Yeah well, I'm not putting up with your bastard ways anymore."_ Scarlet's voice spat back.

_"What changed?"_

_"I woke up."_ A hand slammed on the desk.

_"I could slap some sense into you."_ Heidegger growled. 

_"I'm not being raped by you for the next six months of my life!"_

_"You bloody enjoyed and you know it."_

_"Like hell I did!"_ There was a hand slapping against flesh. Addy had heard enough. She wasn't going to let a bastard like him treat her mother like that. She opened the door sharply. Heidegger turned around.

"What do you want, Turk?" He spat at the girl.

"Addy just go..." Scarlet whispered.

"I want you to leave her alone." Adrienne told the big man, in a uncertain voice. It had just come to mind that the guy in front of her could probably sack her in an instant. 

"And what are you going to do about it?" Heidegger scoffed as he walked closer to the girl.

"Leave her alone!" Scarlet shouted across the room. The fat man took no heed. He glared at the girl in front of him.

"I'll kick the shit of you that's what!" Addy spat. She had enough, no matter what happened to her job, she wasn't going to let her mum down. Heidegger laughed in his horse like style he was known for. 

"A little girl like you? Don't make me laugh." He took a step closer to her. Without thinking about it, Adrienne threw her fist at the large man. It connected with his stomach. He fell back against the wall, holding his abdomen. She never let him recover. Slamming her foot into his chest, Heidegger slammed against the wall again. Addy smashed her hand into his face. He recoiled, his head hitting the wall. Blood started dripping down his cheek. She grabbed his collar.

"I wouldn't go calling me a little girl." Addy tighten her grip a little more. "Just leave her alone, and I'll stop." The big man nodded. Addy let go, leaving the man to stumble to his feet. He staggered out of the room. Addy took another look at her mother, then walked out the room, not looking back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Who's this girl again?" Reno asked his superior. Addy was walking next to the red head. They had gone back for her to allow her to be on the mission. 

"Aeris Gainsborough. Professor Hojo wants her." Tseng answered in reply. 

"Why's the creep want her?" Reno asked before he thought.

"Think about it Reno." Tseng said impatiently. The red head was silent for a couple of minutes.

"Ew! The sick twisted freak." Reno screeched. Addy looked at him.

"You're making yourself sound like a girl."

"Am not!" He whined.

"You're proving her point Reno." Rude muttered.

"Don't you side with her Rude."

"Who's her? The cat's mother?" She snapped. Reno just looked at her.

"We're nearly here so be quiet." Tseng responded. They all instantly shut up. There was something about Tseng that made you want to do what he told you. If he said jump of a cliff, you would probably ask which cliff, when and how did he want you to land. Tseng walked over the door. He was just about to knock when Reno interrupted him.

"You're just gonna knock on the door?"

"Yes. We're not forcing her to come, so we can't kidnap her."

"And the point of this mission is?" Reno asked sarcastically. Tseng chuckled.

"We're just proving we tried to persuade her to come." He told him. Reno scratched his head.

"I don't get it."

"Don't worry. I've been in this game longer than you and I still don't get it." Tseng went to knock then stopped again. "I'll let you do it Reno." Reno cocked one eye brow up but knocked anyway. 

"We've come to talk to Aeris." He said as a woman with brown hair opened the door. A rolling pin emerged from the door and hit the Turk around the head. The door slammed shut again. Reno turned around to look at his acquaintances. "Tseng, you bastard! You knew she was gonna do that." He shouted, rubbing his head.

"C'mon Reno. I think I'd better buy you a drink." Tseng said as he dragged the red head Turk away from the house and to a bar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Adrienne Arishima now a Turk, daughter to Scarlet Arishima, Head of the Weapons Department. Just the two of them. It wasn't always like this. She remembered her father. He was just a worker in the Weapons Department. Addy liked to think her mother and father loved each other, but they didn't. They drifted apart, her father left when she was fourteen, she hadn't seen him since. 

She stared at her drink. Her thoughts going back to her mother. Why was she letting fat bastard do that to her? She looked to Reno, then looked back at her drink. Gulping down the rest of the contents, she slammed it down.

"Are you ok?" Reno asked. She shook her head.

"I kicked the shit of Heidegger." Reno's eyes went widen. "Well, he was being sleezy to my mum. She's been his whore for the last six months." Reno went quiet. "You knew didn't you?" She said with a deadly tone.

"Look, I didn't want to upset you..."

"I don't give a shit! You knew and you didn't tell me?" Addy yelled at him. Reno looked to the floor.

"She said she'd sort it out........... I took her word for it. I didn't want to upset you."

"Well tough. You already did." She spat at him and walked away.

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	11. Part 1: Chapter 10: Hide

** All for Love**

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Part 1: Chapter 10: Hide**

---------------------

_ **Nobody Knows it.**_

_ **But you've got a secret smile.**_

_ **And you use it only for me**_

_ **Nobody Knows it.**_

_ **But you've got a secret smile.**_

_ **And you use it only for me**_

---------------------

"I can't find her." Reno panted as he leaned against the wall of the Executive floor, a anxious looking Scarlet stood in front of him.

"What do you mean you can't find her!?"

"She found out that I knew about what happened. She ran off and I don't know where the fuck she is!" Reno put his hands on his knees and bent over, still trying to regain his breath. He had been running around for the last two hours trying to find her, before he decided to involve Scarlet.

"Well find her!" Scarlet shrieked.

"It's not as easy as that Scarlet, and you know it." Reno spoke in a dead level tone.

"What's not easy?" The Vice President asked from his doorway.

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head about Vice Pres." Reno muttered. He stood up straight, then resumed leaning against the wall again.

"You'd better find her, or I'll rip you're head off, stick it on a spear and put it on display!" Scarlet snarled. She stomped off into her office, slamming the door.

"This isn't just my fault you know!" Reno yelled back as the closed door. He sighed and slid down the wall, hugging his knees when he hit the floor. "It's not just my fault." He mumbled to himself. He felt himself be picked up by his collar, staring Rufus back in the face.

"Come on, I'll help you find her." The blonde let go and started to walk off down the hall, leaving behind a bemused Reno.

"You do know she's in the slums."

"I've been in the slums before Reno." The comment made Reno even more perplexed. 

"Seriously?" Rufus grinned.

"Seriously. Maybe I don't know my way around as well as you do, but I know enough." Rufus carried on walking again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reno spun around as he stood in the middle of Sector three. He couldn't find Adrienne anywhere. Reno was starting to worry about her. So, she could take care of herself, but she didn't know head from tail in the slums. And as Reno knew from experience, people didn't hang around on their own, they hung out in gangs. He saw Rufus walk towards him and sat himself down on the floor.

"See anything?" The red head asked. Rufus shook his head. Reno swore softly to himself then kicked a bottle nearby. It launched into the air, shattering when it hit the floor.

"It's like looking for a needle in a haystack." Rufus muttered, crunching the shattered glass under his feet. "I forgot how much the slums give me the creeps."

"You have no idea how many people are after my hide." Reno broke the silence after a while. Rufus grinned at him, sitting down next to the red head.

"I have an idea." Reno shook his head.

"No you don't. You have no idea how many different people I've stolen stuff from, kicked the shit out of them, killed one of their friends." Reno shook his head yet again. "You have no idea." The red head started to tap his nightstick on the tarmac.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Adrienne walked down around the junk piles that were known as the infamous part of sector five. She was clenching her whip so tight, her knuckles were pure white. Her long nails were digging into her palms, but she didn't care. Addy kept thinking over the stuff that had happened lately.

Finding out her mother had been raped by another Executive.

Finding out her own fiancé knew about it and didn't tell her. 

She tightened her grip on the whip, her fingernails prodding more into her hands, fetching tiny amounts of blood. She couldn't believe he lied to her. All of a sudden she felt cold. Wrapping her arms around herself, she kept walking. Maybe if she kept walking everything would go back to normal.

She wished all this wouldn't have happened.

She was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard Reno's name mentioned in front of her. Thinking it was him, she dove behind one of the scrap piles. She then realised. Staying to see what the conversation was about, she made she she had hidden herself well.

"Mikey says he saw the bastard in sector three earlier on."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Mikey is never wrong and you know it, Scar." The man named Scar was certainly called that for a reason. One of his eyes was closed shut, a long mark ran over it from eyebrow to jaw line. A tattoo marred the other side of his face, a picture, drawn only in black, of a phoenix, surround by flames. He was quiet tall, while the man he was talking to was about a foot shorter than him. 

"Yeah whatever. All I know is that Reno is gonna get to see another day once we find him." Scar answered back.

"Something else you should know boss. He was a in a Turk suit and talking to the Vice Pres."

"You're kidding me? A runt like that a fucking Turk?" He was in thought for a few seconds, then an evil glint appeared in his eye. "Grab the lads and meet me in Sector three." The smaller man did a two fingered salute and ran off. The taller man headed off towards where Addy assumed sector three was. She decided to follow him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Reno." Rufus interrupted Reno's train of thoughts.

"Hmm."

"I'll go and look in sector two ok? You stay round here. I'll be back in about an hour." Rufus said as he rose up from the ground. Reno nodded and resumed tapping his stick. Rufus shook his head and walked off. Reno's eyes followed the older man retreating form, until he disappeared. He sighed cheerlessly. Maybe she'd turn him soft. He couldn't stand the thought of her being mad at him. He tapped his nightstick a bit harder. He winced as he heard the plastic crack a little.

"Stupid piece of shit." He muttered to himself. He still carried on tapping. It was as if the tapping was therapeutic, in a way. "Make note to self; Buy a metal nightstick." He looked around the area he was in. It was a quiet part of the slums. No shops or bars stood there. Reno stood up, flicking his weapon on. He charge it up for a while. Releasing a little lever, a ball of white electricity the size of a tennis ball shot from the end, harmless hitting a brick wall near by. Reno did it again, this time holding the switch for longer. This time the ball of energy was the size of a football. Again it harmlessly hit the wall. He smirked to himself. 

"Reno!" 

Before Reno had a chance to turn round, someone grabbed him from behind. Pain exploded in his stomach. It took him a moment to realise the man behind him had buried a knife in his gut.

"Reno!"

Reno cursed himself for not being more alert. The man behind him jerked the blade out of Reno's stomach. The red head slid to the floor. He was kicked onto his front. He caught a glimpse of his attack.

"So the little shit is a Turk then?" The man bent down to Reno's ear. "You're still a useless piece of shit Reno." The man known as Scar stood back up. A whip flew around the man's wrist. Reno heard the sound of a shotgun, then everything went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Scar looked at the whip that was latched around his wrist. He followed the cord until it reached the owner. A young girl in a Turk suit. Adrienne scowled at the older man. With a flick of her wrist the whip came back to her, uncoiling from the man's arm. Scar unconsciously started to rub his wrist. his eyes trailed to the way the shot gun sound came from. He saw an angry Vice President with a smoking shot gun in his hand.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" Scar asked in a sleezy voice. Rufus' shot gun went off again. The bullet scraping past Scar's arm. He fell to the floor. "What the.."

"Why don't you piss off. If you don't I know something I can ram up your arse and then I can shove you in a cell for a mighty long time." The older man gulped. Gathering all his wit, he jumped up and ran off. When the man got a littler further away, Rufus raised his shotgun again, aiming directly at the man's head.

The gun went off.

The man fell to the floor and didn't rise. Rufus heard the scuttle of all of his gang members moving away before the same fate happened to them.

Addy didn't bother to look, she dashed to Reno's side and started to shake him.

"Reno! C'mon Reno, wake up." A tear made it's way down the blonde's face. She watched as Rufus came and stood at the other side of the red head. Adrienne caught the glint of the green orb from the blonde's gun. He chanted for a while. The wound on Reno's stomach closed a little, enough to stop the blood flow.

"What the hell happened?" It was only then Adrienne realised Tseng was stood behind her.

"Personal grudge me thinks." Rufus muttered, putting his gun his it's holster. Tseng bent down, picking the red head up.

"Gesh for a lad his size he sure is light." The black haired man grumbled. Adrienne felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head she saw Rufus.

"C'mon. He'll be ok." Adrienne smiled sadfully and rose from the floor. She started to walk back to Shinra, void of any emotion.

---------------------

_ **So use it.**_

_ **And prove it.**_

_ **Remove this.**_

_ **World Inner Sadness.**_

_ **I'm losing.**_

_ **I'm bruising.**_

_ **But you can.**_

_ **Save me from Madness.**_

---------------------

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	12. Part 1: Chapter 11: Forgiveness

** All for Love**

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Part 1: Chapter 11: Forgiveness**

Adrienne sat in the corridor of the infirmary, her hands clasped together between her legs, looking down at the floor. Her face looked drained of emotion.

_It's my fault._ She kept repeating to herself. _It's my fault. Why do I always screw up? _ She stood up sharply, and slammed her fist against the wall. As her fist collided with the wall, she screwed up her face and pain, grabbing her fist with her other hand.

"Shit!" She exclaimed.

"I'm guessing that hurt you more than it did the wall." A voice came from behind her. Addy didn't bother to turn around. She leaned her forehead against the wall. 

"Yeah, well, brick walls are normally tougher to break than bones." She turned around to look at the blonde SOLDIER. "What are you doing here El?" She said more softly. Elena leaned against the door frame of some open double doors, arms folded. She shrugged.

"Can't a girl see how her friend is doing once in a while?"

"You didn't have to come down here."

"I didn't have to, but I wanted to." Elena pushed herself off the frame and walked towards her friend. "What happened anyway?" Addy shrugged and sat down again on the worn out red leather bench. Elena sat next to her.

"Nothing happened." Addy replied sometime later. The SOLDIER looked at her.

"Don't gimme that."

"Not gonna let it rest, are ya?"

"Nope." Addy sighed at her friend's answer. Shaking her head, she looked at Elena.

"....... We argued about something....... stupid." She hesitated. "I.... I stormed off into the slums. He came to look for me and got stabbed because of it." The strawberry blonde girl stood up sharply again. "I'm such a fucking bitch Elly!" She yelled so loud that a nurse from down the corridor gave her a look as if to say, 'keep it down.' Addy turn her head back to her friend. "I'm such a cow."

"Addy, come here." Elena told her, patting the sofa cushion next to her. Her friend complied. The blonde SOLDIER put her arm around her younger friend. "It's not your fault. You didn't know this would happen." Addy looked up, a tear trailing down her cheek. 

"I know, but it doesn't make me feel any better." Elena didn't reply to that, she just lightly grabbed her friend's head and placed it on her shoulder, stroking her hair lightly. They stayed in silence for a few minutes, before Addy lifted her head up, wiping her tears away with her hand. "Thanks El."

"Don't mention it." The blonde smiled. A male cough from nearby alerted them both. Elena saw who it was and jumped out of her seat to salute. "Vice President Rufus Sir!" She shouted. Rufus looked a little stunned for a few moments before he smiled. 

"I gather you're from SOLDIER?" He asked. Elena nodded automatically. "Relax. You don't have to salute me if you're not on duty you know."

"Sorry. Habit." Elena mumbled.

"So?" Addy whispered quietly, looking at the blonde male. He smiled again.

"He'll be fine. Go and see him if you want." 

Addy stood up slowly and walked off down the hallway, looking in each and every room window. After a while she spotted Reno. She stopped and stared through the window for a little while. His face was paler than she was used to, making the scars on his cheeks look more prominent. She watched as his chest fell and rose slightly. Wiping a stray tear from her eye, she silently walked into the room, sitting down next to the bed. Adrienne sat down slowly, taking his hand in hers. She stared at him again for what seemed like hours, but could have only been a few minutes. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm so, so sorry." She brought his hand up her cheek. "I didn't mean to argue with you I didn't mean to let this happen to you I didn't............ and I'm babbling." She said softly, all in one breath. Another tear fell. "I can't lose you."

She fell silent. Only the sound of footsteps in the corridor and the faint hum from the machinery broke the hush. Adrienne's eye sight came to look at her ring. She fiddled around with it a little, staring at deep red and white colours. She stared at it for so long, her vision became unfocused and the colours merged together. She shook her head, clearing her sight and looked back at the red head again. 

"You didn't get me this for nothing did you?" She murmured, her eyes gesturing towards the ring.

"Of course I didn't." Came a weak voice. She looked back at the bed again to see Reno's eyes open slightly. Addy gaped at him for a few moments before a smile slowly spread across her face.

"You're ok." She said softly. Reno looked around the room a little, then returned his gaze to Addy.

"Where am I?"

"In the infirmary." Reno groaned at the answer.

"Should have guessed." He shuffled around a bit and unconsciously tighten his grip on his fiancée's hand. "You're not mad at me anymore about......... you know?" He asked lightly. The strawberry blonde shook her head.

"I know you only meant good, although I never saw that at the time. I just hope Rufus can get me out of the shit I've put myself in." Reno looked at her blankly. "Remember? I kinda did something to Heidegger." The red head laughed a little and did a waving motion with his other hand.

"He'll get you out of it. He hates Heidegger." Reno then pointed to the window behind Addy. "Your mother's there."

"I don't wanna talk to her." 

"You can't avoid her forever. She did it for you anyway." Addy looked at him in shock.

"What? How?"

"Remember when I got in trouble for that little boy? Scarlet bailed me out by doing............ that." He whispered.

"She did?" Addy exclaimed quietly. "I can't believe she'd do that."

"I guess it shows how much she loves you. Just go and talk to her." Adrienne reluctantly let go of Reno's hand and walked towards the door. She looked back at Reno for a minute.

"I love you so much, you know."

"I love you too." Reno whispered with a smile. Addy smiled back and turned to leave the room. She opened the door to let herself out and closed it again, leaning back onto it. There was an unconformable silence as Addy looked at the floor, while Scarlet looked at her daughter.

Addy suddenly looked up.

"Hey."

"Addy I..." Scarlet began.

"No, let me talk first." The blonde girl interrupted. "I'm sorry I just walked out. I didn't let you explain." She smiled at her mother. "I'm just worried about you." Scarlet smiled and took a step closer to her daughter. She gently stroked the girl's cheek.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like that." She whispered. 

"I know how much you've done for me. I just wanted to help you too." She said, her voice wavering a little. 

"I know you did sweetie. Everything will be ok." Scarlet's hand went to stroke the strawberry blonde's hair. "You and Reno are gonna get married and have loads of kids. Everything will be fine." Addy laughed a little.

"I dunno about loads of kids mum." 

"Look, pity a woman in her old age ok?" Both of the women smiled.

"I'll try" Addy whispered. She noticed Elena looking at her from the other end of the hall. Elena waved a little then turned and walked off. Adrienne smiled again. Maybe everything would turn out alright......

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	13. Part 1: Chapter 12: Lilac or Green?

** All for Love**

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Part 1: Chapter 12: Lilac or Green**

Adrienne hit the mat hard for the third time in ten minutes. She winced as she pulled herself up to her feet yet again, only to find a sharp sword pressed lightly against her chest. She glared at the man stood above her.

"You'd be dead now if I was the enemy-"

"I know, I know. Enemies never show any mercy and take every chance they get." The blonde interrupted in a mutter. Tseng smirked at her and offered his hand to pull her up. Adrienne looked at it for a while, before going to take it. As she did, she made a smirk of her own and yanked the black haired man's arm. It caught Tseng a little off guard. He stumbled a little. While trying to regain his footing, Adrienne swept her left leg behind Tseng's knees. However the Turk leader caught this and jumped over the oncoming leg. Again Addy found the sword pressed against her chest.

"Nice try." Tseng said, his voice full of amusement. He took the sword away. 

"I'll get you one day, I swear I will." The blonde muttered as she hauled herself off the mat. The Turk leader began to walk away from her.

"You can take on Rude next." Tseng chuckled as he heard the groan from behind him. Addy fell back onto the mat.

"I really have no desire to go against the six foot reinforced steal wall today, thank you very much."

"You realize you have no choice though, right?" Adrienne glared a hole through the back of the black haired man. 

"You're smirking aren't you?" She jumped up off the mat and slid into a fighting stance. Her voice started to change to a higher pitch. "You don't think I can take him do you? Ok, bring it on." Tseng turned to face her. 

"Ok." Addy's face faulted.

"No, no, no, no." She dropped out of her stance and shook her head furiously. "You're supposed to say: No it's ok, you've had enough for today. We'll start again tomorrow." Tseng laughed lightly again. He couldn't remember the last time a training session had been so amusing.

"I insist. You can take him." He turned to the bald headed Turk and nodded. Rude smiled lightly and cracked his right knuckle. As he stood on the mat, Adrienne looked at him.

"You don't suppose you could go easy on me?"

"I could try, but then it wouldn't be fair would it?" He answered.

"Fair? Who cares about fair?" She slipped slowly into her stance and waited for Rude to throw the first punch. He did, but he made it slow and light. Adrienne dodged the punch by jumping backwards. She snapped out her whip, curling it around Rude's ankle. She closed her eyes and with everything she had she pulled the whip. It didn't budge. She opened one eye slightly to see Rude with the end of the whip in his hand. He smiled faintly and tugged the whip. Adrienne tried to brace herself, but she did it a fraction to late. She went flying past the older Turk and hit the mat on her front, skidding to a stop at the edge near someone's feet. She laid her head sideways on the floor, trying to regain her breath. She felt the person stood near her, knee down.

"They giving you a hard time?" She turned her head to look at the new arrival.

"Hard ...time?..... Them giving.... me a hard..... time? They're.... having trouble..... keeping up... with.... me." She wheezed out. The blonde lightly pulled herself up off the mat into a kneeling position. She took a few deep breaths then spoke again. "I thought you weren't getting out while later? I was gonna come get you remember?"

"It's not my fault they let me out early." Reno said, pushing him self up so he was standing. He offered a hand to the blonde. She took it. As she stood up she shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. At least you're out."

"You can say that again. You know how annoying it is staring at white walls all day." Reno smirked a little. The blonde girl laughed and pushed him back lightly.

"That's what this place is lacking. You smart arsed comments."

"So you did miss me after all?" 

"Don't get too cocky."

"I never missed you." Came a mumbled comment from the bench at the side of the room. Reno looked over Adrienne's shoulder to Rude, who was smirking slightly while drinking a bottle of water.

"Well I didn't miss you either so there." Reno taunted, sticking his tongue out at the end of good measure.

"It's like looking after a bunch of kids."

"We love you too Tseng." Came Reno and Addy's voice together. Tseng just laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What about green?"

"El. You're the only one wearing it so you choose." Adrienne said for the tenth time. 

"The lilac one looks nicer." Elena looked at her friend for a moment, to see to Addy glaring at her. "Ok, ok. Gesh I'll just pick one." Elena looked at the pictures again. "The green one." Addy nearly sighed in relief, until Elena spoke again. "No! I mean the lilac one."

"Are you doing this to annoy me, because it's working." Elena laughed at her friend's infuriation.

"Ok the lilac one." The blonde noticed Addy was still glaring. "I won't change me mind this time, the lilac one." Adrienne finally smiled.

"Great. Glad you picked that one, because the green one is just horrible." Elena laughed.

"I would have had to have the lilac one anyway right?"

"Of course." The two women went into a fit of giggles. They calmed down after a while, but both of them still had smiles planted on their faces. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Elena looked at her.

"What? Getting married?"

"Yeah. I mean this is me we're talking about. The girl who was still in her 'boys are icky' stage until she was like sixteen." The two of them laughed again.

"You weren't that bad. I can believe it. You love him don't you?"

"You don't need to ask me that."

"See?" 

Adrienne smiled.

"I knew there was a reason you were here." Addy then picked up another piece of paper. "Now what flowers shall I have?" Elena groaned.

"I thought I was just picking the dress." 

"Well since you're here you might as well help with everything else." Adrienne laughed as Elena fake collapsed to the floor dramatically.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Did you sort Heidegger out?"

Rufus looked at the red head.

"Of course I sorted him out. I told him that if he said anything about it, I'd tell Daddy what he's been doing for the past six months."

"And he bought it?"

"Lets just say there isn't much else for a washed up military man to do." Rufus grinned. Reno laughed while shaking his head.

"Washed up military man eh? That's something I can use to piss him off."

"You always piss him off Reno." Rude muttered, sat behind his desk writing a mission report. Reno turned to look at him.

"Ok, piss him off more than usual then. I know he hates me. Might as well give him a proper reason to hate me." Rufus tapped the redhead on the shoulder. Reno turned back round to him.

"He already has a proper reason. Seriously Reno, get in to trouble with him again and I dunno if I can help you."

"Ok I'll not do anything." The room went silent for a few minutes. "Can't I just punch him right in the--."

"No." Rufus interrupted.

"Right." The room went silent again. "Rude what you actually writing?" Rude hesitated for a minute.

"Mission report."

"You're lying." Reno got up and walked over to the other Turk. Rude folded the piece of paper up and shoved it in his top pocket. Reno scowled. "Don't be such a spoil sport." Rude sighed.

"If you must know. It's a best man speech." Reno jumped up and down.

"Ooh, you've got to let me read it now. There's no way you're gonna make a arse of me next week."

"Go on Rude. Make an arse of him." Rufus laughed. The red head turned slowly and glared at the blonde.

"Don't make me hurt you Ruffie."

"I'll hurt you if you call me Ruffie again." 

"Ok Ruru." Reno smirked. Rufus sighed. 

"Rude. Mind helping me shove Re-re's nightstick up his--"

"I don't think so." Reno interrupted in an amused tone. The room went silent yet again. Reno suddenly grabbed the piece of paper out Rude's pocket and took off out the door. The other two just stayed in the room. Rufus was grinning, while Rude had a amused look on his face.

"I so do NOT have a teddy bear called Snugly Bear!" Came Reno's voice from down the hall. The two older men laughed.

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	14. Part 1: Chapter 13: Wedding Day

** All for Love**

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Part 1: Chapter 13: Wedding Day**

Adrienne stared at her self in the full length mirror. Her white bridal gown trailed all the way to the floor. She cocked her head to the side slightly, then to the other. 

"Well Addy. You successfully made the dress look horrible." She moaned to herself, tugging at the dress. She watched Elena walk into the room through the mirror reflection. Elena stopped and looked at the strawberry blonde with a surprised look on her face. Adrienne spun round. "What? You don't like it either?"

"Don't like it? Addy, it looks gorgeous on you!" She said excitedly.

"Really?" Adrienne said hopefully.

"Really!" Elena walked around the other girl once. "I can't believe you thought otherwise."

"Thanks El."

"You don't need to thank me, I'm just telling you the truth." Elena adjusted Adrienne's veil slightly. "I also came to tell you Reno's here."

"Already?" Addy shrieked a little. Elena laughed.

"It is time, you know." Elena turned to the door. She looked back when she realized Adrienne wasn't following. "What's a matter? You scared?"

"Extremely." Came the timid reply. Elena walked back over to her friend.

"C'mon! Look if it's making a fool out of yourself that's the problem, there's not many people there to notice. Besides, if you do trip or something, I'll trip in a more noticeable way. That way the attention will be drawn to me instead." Elena said. Addy grinned and started laughing.

"Make sure you trip with style then."

"I'll try my hardest. Now c'mon the idiot is waiting." Adrienne smiled. 

"Ok."

The two of them walked into the main area of tiny church. Elena patted Adrienne's arm before leaving her side and standing near the top of the aisle. As on cue, the music started and Elena walked swiftly down towards the alter, breaking off before she reached it. 

Adrienne took a deep breath and walked to the top. She glanced at Reno, who had turned his head and was looking back at her. He smiled. She smiled back as the music paused slightly and changed to the wedding march. She took another deep breath and started to walk down the aisle.

She kept her eyes on Reno as she walked towards him. Suddenly, she forgot about everything else but her and him. To her, no one else mattered at the moment. She was soon beside him. He was actually smart for once. Shirt tucked in and everything, though she expected no less from him today. He smiled at her again then leaned to whisper to her.

"You look beautiful." She just smiled back as the cleric began reciting the all important words. 

Adrienne felt as if everything was going so quickly. The words being said were only at the back of her mind, but she remembered them as clear as day. All that mattered to her was the man stood in front of her. Neither one of them took their eyes off one another.

It came to her part of reciting the vows. She said them without stuttering as if they had been on her tongue for most of her life, though there was a silent tremor within her voice. Reno spoke the vows stuttering slightly at the beginning, but saying them perfectly after that. Adrienne wondered for that spit moment if he was more nervous than she was.

It came to Adrienne's turn to speak again. Those two words that were the smallest they could possible be, but meant everything in the world to her at that moment.

"I do."

Then Reno spoke.

"I do."

Adrienne realized how little time they had actually known each other. Just shy of two years, but to her, it felt like she had known him all her life.

They exchanged rings. Two simple gold bands with a message engraved round the inside. So simple, but yet so meaningful.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur to them both, but then came the final words that neither would forget in their lifetime.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Reno leaned forward and softly placed his lips against hers. Adrienne felt a tear roll down her cheek. She felt Reno's finger brush it away. He smiled at her.

"You're smudging your makeup Mrs. Komiya." She made a giggle that sounded more like a cry as another tear joined the first.

Then everything was over. The music began to play again as husband and wife walked up the aisle. As soon as they walked out the church doors, Reno picked Adrienne up around the waist and spun her round a few times, then put her back down. She looked at him.

"And just what was that for?" Reno shrugged.

"Just been wanting to do that all day." He said. Adrienne giggled as she pushed him a little. They waited as the rest filed out the church. 

"So just where are we going now?" Rufus asked, looking really uncomfortable in his black tuxedo. 

"My house." Scarlet informed him. He stared at her.

"Do we have to?" Reno laughed and patted him on the back.

"Don't be such a wimp Ruru." Reno told him. Rufus glared.

"What did I tell you about that?"

"You said I couldn't call you Ruffie. You said nothing about Ruru." Reno smirked.

They made it to Scarlet's home without an hitches. Elena came up behind Adrienne.

"You do realize that just because there's only a few of us you're not getting out of dancing with him." She said. Addy spun around and groaned.

"I can't dance though!" She exclaimed.

"Don't dance then. Just put your head on his shoulder and rock a little bit, spin in a slow circle. Hell just move your arms up and down if you want to." Elena smiled. "I doubt Reno can dance either." Elena walked off to be replaced by Reno. He put his arms around her waist.

"What was she bugging you about?" He asked. 

"She wants us to dance in a bit." Reno looked bemused.

"What? In front of the small crowd of......" He mentally counted them. "..six?" Adrienne nodded. "Suppose it's better than doing it in front of sixty odd people, half of them you don't know or ever care to." 

"I suppose so."

"We can eat first though, right?" He asked. Addy gave him a light slap on the shoulder.

"Is that all you ever thing about?"

"Yeah." He thought about something for a minute. "And you of course." He added as an after thought. She smiled.

"God job you said that, or you would have been spending your wedding night sleeping on the couch." She told him. Reno laughed as he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"You could never do that to handsome little old me." He whined.

"Try me." She warned in jest.

"Break it up lovebirds. It's time for the dinner." They both heard Elena say from somewhere in front of them. Adrienne took Reno's hand and dragged him into the other room.

"Oh god, flashbacks." He muttered. Adrienne looked at him and giggled. 

"Hey! At least she doesn't hate you totally this time. And no name calling."

"What? Just Scarlet or anyone?"

".... Anyone." She answered finally.

"Aw, there goes calling Rufus, Ruru."

"Just come on." Adrienne muttered, dragging the red head the rest of the way.

The dinner went without a glitch, except when Reno accidentally called Scarlet a whore again. She threw her folk at him. Luckily it missed. They were still sat at the table when Rufus decided to stand up and make a speech.

"Since Rude sucks at speeches." That earned him a grumble from the said Turk. "I'm going to do this, since, well, I like giving speeches."

"A little too much if you ask me." Reno muttered.

"Shut up Re-re. Anyway Reno's a bastard, end of speech." Reno glared at him. "Ok. What I was really going to say was, well, I haven't known you two for that long. But from what I know, you seem to love each other very much and I hope that nothing gets in the way of that." Rufus picked up his glass of Champagne. "So I'd like to propose a toast." He waited while everyone else picked up their glass. "To Reno and Adrienne." Everyone took a slip from their glasses.

Reno and Adrienne looked at each other and smiled. Maybe things would go smoothly, maybe they wouldn't, but what mattered was that they would be together for the rest of their lives.

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_ End of Part 1_**


	15. Part 2: Chapter 1: All things Creepy

** All for Love**

** *Dramatic music just for effect* I've decided that this story is going to be split into two. I have a gap of about a year which I have no idea how to fill. Most of it is just full of boring missions anyway. Just normal every day life (my excuse). So from my last minute decision, Part 1 of the fic is called Beautiful Tomorrows. Part 2 will be called Doleful Yesterdays. Why you ask? They just sound appropriate ^_^. I've now updated all the chapters to accommodate for the change ^_^**

** Part 2 of All for Love starts just under a year after the wedding. Now I've cleared that up, this is Part 2, Doleful Yesterdays: Chapter 1**

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Part 2: Doleful Yesterdays**

**Part 2: Chapter 1: All things Creepy**

A little blonde haired girl slipped her small nightgown over her head as she looked out of her bedroom window. It over looked the small town of Nibelheim, situated near the tall mountains of Mount Nibel.

The town was quiet as always. The odd person returning home from a hard days work on the small fields just outside the town. If you listened hard enough, you could just about hear the dripping sound of the water in the well that sat in the middle of the town. 

The girl noticed to basement light of the mansion go out. She sat on the window seat and curled her arms around her knees. She watched the stars appear one by one. The sky turn to it's darker shade of blue. She turned her head suddenly as her mother shouted for her to get in to bed. The girl sighed and reluctantly left the window seat, crawling under the covers of the bed.

Her mother entered to room quietly, gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and tucked her in. She stood at the door for a few moments as she watched the little girl kissed her teddy bear good night and settled down to sleep. The mother left the room, leaving a small nightlight on.

The girl smiled at her teddy bear just as she fell asleep.

She was never awake to notice the fire3 spell as it began to melt the paint covering her home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You're kidding me right!?" Reno exclaimed. Tseng shook his head grimly.

"I wish I was."

"So he just burned down the whole town?"

"That's what it looks like. There was no one left to confirm what happened."

"What happened to him then?" Reno asked. Tseng knew full well who 'him' was.

"Dead. Found him floating on top of the mako in the reactor. At least that's what everyone thinks. He disappeared later that day. Hojo said that he probably sunk in the mako." Tseng let a file drop onto the desk. "The President wants this covering up."

"What a surprise that is." Reno mumbled, picking up the file from the desk.

"He wants the whole town rebuilding, no matter what the cost." Tseng said.

"What's the point? It's not like the town was popular or anything." Reno questioned.

"Don't ask. I don't see the point of any of this either." Tseng rubbed his eyes wearily. "He's sending Urban Dev. out later today. He also suggested a Turk go with them."

"I take it I'm the lucky person then?" Reno asked, glancing through the paper file. He eyes came across some pictures of the town. "Shit. Is it really that decimated?"

"I told you before, there's nothing left besides the mansion."

"What the hell's in that mansion anyway?" Reno asked sceptically. Tseng shrugged his shoulders.

"Beats me. Never asked."

"Fat lot a help you are." Reno said as he walked out the door.

"Reno." Tseng called. Reno poked his head back through the door. "Helicopter will be waiting for you in around three hours."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya." Reno mumbled as he walked down the corridor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I always get stuck with the clean up jobs." Elena grumbled as she stepped out the huge military truck.

"There's not much else to do now-a-days." Mentioned the male first class SOLDIER that jumped out the truck after the blonde. "I mean the war's ended. It's either guard duty or be clean up crew."

Elena pouted. "It sucks." She turned to face the man. "It's ok for you Marc, you got to fight in the war. You've had your lovely taste of battle."

Marc shook his head. "You young kids are always too hasty."

"Not hasty, just bored." Elena stated.

Marc laughed. "Get bored pretty easy don't ya?" 

Elena spun around in a circle with he arms in the air. "You telling me that this isn't boring?"

"Meh, there's worse than this." Marc said.

"I feel pretty bad about the town though." Elena noticed a scorched teddy bear laying on the ground. She bent down to pick it up, wiping away some of the soot on it's face. "I mean who ever saw this coming."

"I heard Hojo got pretty pissed off when he hear the General got sent to Nibelheim." 

"Wonder why?" Elena mused, dropping the bear back on the ground.

"Beats me." He knew Elena wasn't expecting an answer, but replied anyway. "Though I heard somewhere that Hojo was here a hell of a lot years ago, I'm talking like thirty years back."

"Gesh, is he even that old?" Elena watched as the blacked haired SOLDIER laughed.

"You kidding me? He's like late fifties at least. He's been with Shinra forever, probably from the beginning."

"Shows how much I know." Elena mumbled as she heard an helicopter touch down somewhere behind her. Marc turned.

"Must be Urban Dev." The man stated.

"Why are they here?" Elena asked before she thought. Marc smiled at her, messing her hair up with his hand.

"Think before you speak kid." He watched Elena scowl. The scowl turned to embarrassment to puzzlement.

"I still don't get it." She said.

Marc smiled at her and walked over to the newly erected tent just outside the town. Elena started dumbly at the tent for a few minutes before a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What you actually doing El?"

Elena took a double take at the voice. "Reno!" Then she looked at him more sceptically. "What are you doing here? Don't tell me you're on clean up duty."

"Bodyguard duty actually, but both are just as boring as each other" He shrugged. "Aren't you gonna ask who I'm guarding?"

Elena looked at him again. "Does it really matter?"

"'Course it does." Reno gave a wink to someone behind Elena, so she turned to look.

"Reeve!" She watched as he smiled.

"Haven't seen you in a long time." He said, sparking off a conversation.

"You neither. I thought-" Elena started to ramble on. Reno quietly excused himself and walked towards the old Shinra Mansion.

It was eerie how the whole mansion had managed to stay completely in tact while the town was incinerated. The mansion wasn't completely unscathed, but it was only from years of disuse that it had fell into this condition. The door came open easily enough and Reno stepped in. The inside was just as bad as outside. Any furniture that was left was covered in dust. The whole mansion defiantly had a creepy factor about it.

Reno had heard from Tseng that the light in the basement of the house, hadn't gone out for days just before town burnt down. Not being able to find a basement door on the ground floor, the Turk wandered up the stairs. Seeing nothing but some sort of greenhouse at one end of the corridor, he decided to venture the other way. Easily finding the false wall in one of the bedrooms, it opened as soon as Reno came close to it. Through the doorway were a set of spiralling stairs, no banister, not to mention the walls looked slick with some kinda of green mouldy looking stuff.

"Who the hell would put a lab down here?" Reno mused out loud, walking down the wooden staircase.

"What are you doing here Turk?" A voice interrupted him while he was still walking down the stairs. 

_Hojo...._ Reno thought. _So that's where's he's been........_ "Just checking around." The redhead answered.

"I'd prefer you do your 'checking around' somewhere else." Hojo sneered. Reno never answered, he just kept staring at the professor. "Well?" Hojo snapped when he received no answer. "Shoo, go snoop around somewhere where it's appreciated."

"Yeah, yeah I'm going." Reno muttered. _You're hiding something Professor of all things creepy, and I will find out what it is._ Reno watched as Hojo stormed back off into the basement muttering under his breath as he went. _What the hell is he hiding?_

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_ Yay a new chapter! So we all know what Professor of all things creepy is up to, but how far is Reno going to go to find out? See in the next chapter!_


	16. Part 2: Chapter 2: All things Weird

** All for Love**

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Part 2: Chapter 2: All things Weird**

In Midgar, the Shinra tower was anything but peaceful. Rumours about Nibelheim were flying around the building. Rufus had to wonder where some of the rumours had come from. One rumour going around was that a comet had landed smack bang on the town, crushing everything. Some rumours were closer to the truth, but so far Rufus had heard none that were actually true.

The said Vice President was walking towards the top floor of the tower, a scowl permanently etched on his face. He wasn't exactly happy with the idea of re-building Nibelheim, covering up the fact that Sephiroth had burnt it down. It wasn't as if it was Shinra's fault, Sephiroth had done this one on his own.

Rufus hated the fact that his father treated him like the little kid who knew nothing, the one who did nothing but get in the way. Slowly but surely, the company was breaking in half. One side who agreed with (or were too scared not to agree with) President Shinra, and a side that didn't. The side that didn't was seriously lacking in number.

President Shinra didn't have a secretary. He didn't really need one. Rufus was completely sure his father did nothing at all, he just let everyone else do the work for him. His office didn't even have a door, so it was easy to tell if the President was with anyone at the time or not. 

The President was stood looking out the huge glass window of the room, a glass in one hand. The man never turned round when Rufus entered the room, but spoke.

"If this is about Nibelheim Rufus, I don't want to hear it."

Rufus wasn't surprise with the response.

"I still think what your doing is utterly stupid on your part." Rufus told him. "Give the blame to Sephiroth and keep it that way." Rufus was surprised at how calmly and off hand he had managed to talk, because he certainly wasn't feeling that way inside.

"You're still young Rufus. You wouldn't understand." His father told him. 

"What wouldn't I understand?" The anger crept into his voice. President Shinra turned round to look at his son, a creepy smile on his face.

"Since General Sephiroth is dead, they can't take it out on him anymore. Instead they'll take it out on the company."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Rufus shouted. "What common sense is there in that!?"

"Angry people don't have common sense boy." Shinra said as if he was proving a point. 

"You're insane you know that?" Rufus snapped as he left the room.

"So I've been told." The President said quietly, but Rufus still caught it. Rufus was tempted to go over and smack the man right in the face, but knew it would do him no good. Instead he gritted his teeth and stormed off.

Rufus didn't notice the person he nearly knocked over while storming away.

"Woah........ Hey Ruf, what's up?" Came the voice. Rufus looked up to see Adrienne looking at him.

"Nothing I can't handle." He replied.

"Ah." She said knowingly.

"Ah what?"

"You've been to see your old man."

"Got it in one." Rufus didn't feel as angry as he did a minute ago. "Where were you going anyway?"

"No where." She answered. "I'm just aimlessly roaming around the building. Why?"

A smile appeared on Rufus' face. "Want to do some investigating. I want to know what's in that reactor in Nibelheim." 

Adrienne clasped her hands together. "Goodie, investigating. I love doing that. Just show the way stallion!"

"Stallion?" Rufus asked with a raised eye brow. Adrienne shrugged.

"Sounded good at the time." She said. Rufus laughed, dragging her off to the library on the sixty-second floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Night time fell upon the small town of Nibelheim. The only life making themselves known were a few night-shift guards littering the entrance to the town. Reno stood peaking through the flaps of the tent he was stopping in, staring at the doors of the Shinra Mansion.

"Man does he ever come out of there?" He muttered to himself.

"Who?"

The voice made Reno jump, even though he knew the man was there. He turned round to see Reeve still staring at the blue prints that he'd been looking at for the past two hours. 

"Hojo." Reno returned to looking through the flap again.

"Why you spying on Hojo?"

"Because he's up to something creepy."

"When isn't he?" 

Reno looked at Reeve again.

"Ok, something more creepy than usual. He's hiding something in that basement. I went looking around earlier and he basically told me to piss off and it none of my business what was down there." Reno made an exasperated sigh and dug through his pockets for a cigarette. 

"When isn't he all secretive about the things he does?"

"What's with all the when questions?" Reno asked. Reeve just shrugged, rolling up the last of the blue prints. Out of the corner of his eye, Reno caught a glimpse of white. He took a better look through the tent flaps. "Yes! He's leaving."

"What are you up to Reno?"

"Tseng told me to check out the basement. I can't exactly do that with scientist freak there." He looked at the executive. "And now you're gonna ask me why right? Tseng heard that the basement light had been on for days before you know what happened."

"So he thinks there's something down there?" Reeve asked. He went into thought for a while, pinching his nose. "There's a lab in that basement."

"I know that." Reno interrupted.

"Did you know it's something like twenty five years old. I know Hojo used to use it all that time ago, Heidegger told me."

Reno scowled.

"Fat twat. Never tells us fuck all." Reno stubbed the cigarette out on the ground. "I'm gonna go have a look."

"Be careful alright. Who knows what's down there."

"Yeah, yeah." Reno dismissed as he walked out the tent.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Why's the library full of useless crap?" Adrienne muttered as she flicked through what felt like the hundredth file she had read.

"No one likes throwing anything away." Rufus muttered absently, reading a file marked 'Nibelheim J-903, RT-905'. Adrienne threw the file she had on the floor.

"Looks like you've got something more interesting than me." She said in a bored tone.

"I have. The reactor blue prints." He said absently again.

"So you have what we're looking for and you never told me?" She said with a scowl.

"Yes." Rufus said amusement creeping into his voice, though Adrienne didn't notice it.

"How long have you had it?" She asked, liking the way Rufus was giving away information without really realising it.

"About an hour."

"You bastard!" 

Rufus smirked.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Adrienne demanded. 

"Thought you was having fun looking through all those files." He said, smirk still on his face.

"Very funny. I'm laughing so much, I think my sides are going to split open." She said in a monotone voice. Suddenly interested in the file Rufus had, she forgave him, for now. "What does it tell you then?"

"Absolutely nothing." He said, dropping the file onto the floor.

"What?" Adrienne asked disbelievingly.

"Nothing! No fucking thing at all! There's blank spaces where there shouldn't be blank spaces." Rufus said angrily. "Something doesn't add up."

"You can say that again." Adrienne muttered. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Reno once again made his way down the spiral staircase. The Turk had come to a conclusion that if Shinra had built a lab in this dump, it was hiding something that Hojo really didn't want people to know about.

A bat interrupted the peace. It flew past Reno's eye making him jump a little. As if he wasn't paranoid enough.

"Stupid freaky labs." He muttered as he came to a door at the bottom of the corridor. He opened the door slowly to reveal an empty lab. A rusty operating table laid in the middle of the room. The whole place looked like something from a really old (not to mention freaky) movie. The Turk took note of the shelves lined (or used to be lined) with books. Most of the said books were now on the floor, some of them still left open at certain pages. 

Reno bent down and lifted the first book he found off the floor.

_Jenova [alias Crisis of the Skies] - A what can only be described as an alien, found in the North Glacier in 903 by Professor W. Gast. No further information is available on the creature so far....._

"Where have I heard that word Jenova before....." Reno muttered to himself, picking up a file off the floor.

_XX month XX day XXXX year. - The specimen is with child. Injections of Jenova cells will commence when the specimen is four months pregnant._

_XX month XX day XXXX year. - First injection of Jenova cells complete. All critical signs are normal. Specimen is functioning normally._

"Freak." Reno muttered again, scanning through the file a little faster.

_ XX month XX day XXXX year. - Specimen went into Labour. Child is born with no side affects. All critical signs are normal. Mother has named the child Sephiroth._

"Shit. No wonder he freaked out...." Reno kept hold of the file and walked out the room swiftly. Little did he know, that behind a false wall in the basement laboratory, laid two men that were destined to become Hojo's new experiment.

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_ 22nd March 2003. Had to update today to celebrate the fact that All for Love has been in the making for 5 months now! You can tell it was never my top priority can't you lol. The fact that Scars of the Past is 20000 words longer than this is at the moment and that only took me just over a month to write. The chapter is also a little bit longer than normal. Hope everyone is still reading!_

_ If you didn't gather the two men are Cloud and Zack obviously. I needed a reason for them not to be in them pipes yet, since I couldn't Reno see them. Anyway I'm not really happy with this chapter, but it's the best it's gonna get so live with it. Me is no professional writer, the world would be doomed if I was._


	17. Part 2: Chapter 3: Everything leads to H...

** All for Love**

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Part 2: Chapter 3: Everything leads to Hojo**

"What did you find out?" Was the first thing Tseng said when Reno rang him on his PHS. Reno sighed.

"Gesh, where's the hello?"

"It's five in the morning Reno, I don't do hello's at five in the morning."

Reno paced around the tent a little, holding the PHS between his ear and his shoulder. He had the file he had picked up earlier in his hands, frantically finding the part he wanted.

"Really? It's only eleven here." He said, trying to keep up conversation. "C'mon you'd be up in an hour anyway, I know you."

"You going to keep on with the idle chatter or are you going to tell me what you found out?"

"I suspect I'll keep up the idle chatter for at least a little longer."

"Reno.." Said Tseng in a warning tone.

"Alright, alright." Reno flicked through the last remaining pages before throwing the file lightly on the floor. He grabbed hold f the PHS with his hand. "Looks like Sephy was doing a bit of reading before he burnt the town down."

"What kind of reading?" Tseng asked in an interested tone.

"Erm...... there's a bit about Jenova. That's the freaky blob the Science Department is always on about, right?"

The line went silent.

"Tseng?" Reno asked curiously.

"What?"

"What's up? You went quiet there for a moment." Reno moved to sit on the edge of his camp bed. He noticed Reeve looking at him from his own bed.

"Nothing. But you're right about the fr- I mean the creature. What the hell has this got to do with it?" Tseng had to correct himself from using Reno's definition of the alien.

"Sephy was injected with cells from that creepy thing when he still inside his mother."

Tseng sighed.

"We may as well forget about it. We aren't Scientists or anything. We have no way of finding out what happened." 

"You've got that right."

"You're coming back tomorrow aren't you?"

"If you say so. You're the boss 'member." Reno listened to Tseng sigh again.

"That's a yes then. I'll see you when you get back." The phone clicked off.

"And that ladies and gentlemen is the joy of Tseng." Reno muttered, putting the PHS on the floor beside the bed. Reeve chuckled. 

"You did wake the poor guy up."

Reno shrugged. "He should be used to it by now. Anyway, you ready to go back tomorrow because I kinda have to go back but I'm not supposed to leave you here?"

Reeve thought about it for a moment. "Sure, there's nothing else for me to do."

Reno nodded in reply picking up his PHS again. "I'll order a chopper to come then."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The PHS rang again at about three in the morning. With a groan, Reno rolled over in the bed he was lying in and picked the ringing object off the floor.

"What?" He answered, a little annoyed. 

"You sound tired?" The male voice asked.

"It's fucking three in the morning. What do you want?"

"Oops sorry," Rufus said, obviously not sorry at all, "forgot about the time difference. I wanted to catch you before you came back."

Reno sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

Reno could almost hear Rufus grinning. "Go to the Reactor and tell me what's in there."

The Turk groaned. "C'mon the reactor is miles away and it's already 3.15."

"I'll give you time off when you get back......" The Vice President's voice trailed off.

"Alright already. Damn can never get any peace and quiet in this job."

"Tell me what you find when you get back." The phone clicked off. Reno had gotten used to the fact that none of them ever said 'bye'.

"Goddamn stupid Shinra." He growled as he pulled on his trousers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An hour (and a lot of mumbled profanities) later, Reno had reached the reactor. He had felt the need to drag Elena out of bed and down to the reactor with him, complaining about wanting backup. Elena stifled a yawn.

"I don't see why you need me."

Reno glared at her for a moment. "If I have to be dragged out here at four in the morning then someone else damn well is as well."

"You're just so the morning person aren't you?" She answered back sarcastically.

"The sooner we get in, the sooner we can go again." Was the only reply she got.

"Okay okay."

Reno ran his keycard through the slot near the door. It declined it with an error beep. Reno frowned and ran the card through again. Again it beeped. 

"Someone's overwritten it."

Elena looked at him weirdly. "What do you mean overwritten it? You can do that?"

"Not me personally. The only people that can are Shinra Ex-" Reno paused mid sentence. "Hojo."

"What?"

"Hojo must have overwritten it. I knew the damn bastard was up to something!" Reno slammed his foot against the door.

"Gee, what did the door ever do to you?" Elena joked trying to lighten up the situation. Reno relaxed a little bit before storming off back in the direction of Nibelheim. Elena ran to catch up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What do you mean it wouldn't open?" Rufus asked down the phone. He was pacing around in his office, a cigarette dangling from his mouth. He moved his hand up to take hold of it.

"Exactly what I said. I'm betting Hojo overwrote it." Reno answered.

"Always fucking down to Hojo." Rufus muttered. He ran a hand through his hair before speaking again. "Look I'll sort it out, just come back like planned alright?"

"Whatever you say."

Rufus clicked his phone off without waiting for a goodbye. He threw himself lightly into his chair and sighed. He'd need to have a talk with Hojo sooner or later.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Reno threw down the duffle bag he had been carrying as soon as he walked through his apartment door. After a long week in the hell that was Nibelheim he was ready to sleep for a good two days or so. He just wanted to forgot all the shit that had happened lately, pack it up in a little suitcase and shove it to the back of his head. If only for a few hours. 

"Reno?" 

Reno's slightly bad mood diminished a little.

"Yeah it's me."

Adrienne appeared in the doorway of their bedroom. "Didn't think you'd be back this early."

"Chopper came early."

The blonde frowned a little. "What's up? You being a bit quiet."

Reno shook his head a little. "Bad week." 

Adrienne smiled slightly. "It's about to get better." She walked towards him.

Reno smirked. "Why's that then?" Adrienne kissed him lightly to shut him up. He smirked again. "This is better then is it?"

The blonde scowled lightly, picking up a cushion from the couch beside her. She whack Reno around the head with it. Reno shielded himself with his hands.

"Give?" Adrienne asked. She hit him again.

"Ack." Was the only reply she got. Adrienne laughed. 

"Give or what?"

"I give, I give!" Reno yelled, muffled slightly everytime the cushion hit him again. Adrienne gave him an amused smiled.

"Good." With one push, she shoved him on the couch, letting herself fall on top of him. She straddled his hip and bent down to kiss him. "No more comments. I'm in a good position to do something nasty to a certain part of your body."

Reno smirked again. "If you insist."

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_ I'm so not good with smutty bits, forgive me for not carrying on ok? It's not rated R for the smutty bits ^_^ There is a point to that last part and not just it's smuttiness. ^_~ If you haven't guessed by now your either a, dumb or b, you haven't read Scars of the Past *winks* I'll leave you all with your opinions._

_ Reviews if you wanna. I like reviews ^_^_


	18. Part 2: Chapter 4: Pregnant?

** All for Love**

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Part 2: Chapter 4: Pregnant?**

Two months after the Nibelheim incident, Rufus still hadn't gotten round to seeing Hojo. Everytime he tried, Hojo either blew him off or told him what ever it was he wanted to talk to him about was none of his business.

Rufus had come to one conclusion. Hojo was definitely hiding something.

He still hadn't been able to find out what was in the Nibelheim reactor. Even Reeve, who was supposed to have clearance to all the reactors, couldn't find out what was in it. After a bit of hacking on Rufus' part, he found out that Hojo had put a lock on the reactor only allowing him access to it.

Frankly, Hojo was beginning to damn right piss Rufus off.

_First thing I'm doing when I become President is firing Hojo, _Rufus mused as he looked over the blue prints to the reactor for the millionth time. _Maybe I'll just push him out the 70th floor balcony instead._ His eyes flicked over to the computer screen, where the words 'Nibelheim PYF 778' were written boldly across the screen. They were computer files on Hojo's network. A network no one but him and maybe a few of his top scientists were supposed to be able to get into. Also surprisingly easy for Rufus to hack into. _ For such an intelligent man, he's really not a computer expert._

The door to his office opened slightly. Rufus suspected it would, since he'd been ignoring his intercom for the last ten minutes.

"Yes?" He snapped at the secretary stood in the doorway. 

She coughed nervously, "Professor Hojo is here to see you sir."

Rufus looked up at her. "Hojo?" He asked a bit dubiously.

"Yes sir, Professor Hojo."

Rufus looked at the computer screen, noticing the little red dot at the top corner of the screen, flashing away. Apparently, Hojo knew Rufus was in his network. He glared at the dot. He held in the sigh and disconnected the link. "Send him in."

The secretary disappeared and Hojo appeared in her place. 

Hojo was always to the point, "what are you doing hacking into my network Mr Vice President Sir?" There was venom in the sentence. Luckily for Hojo, Rufus was also always to the point.

"You're hiding something. Don't deny it because I know you are," Rufus started, "and I plan to find out what it is."

Hojo giggled. "Look all you want, you'll never find out. Your father knows so you can't fire me for it." Hojo turned around and headed back towards the door. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't snoop around." Then he left.

Rufus stared at the door for a while before blinking, running a hand through his hair. _ What the fuck has the old man done this time?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Adrienne leaned on the doorway that linked the Turks office to a washroom. She looked pale. She took one step into the office then bolted back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. The occupants of the room looked at the closed door. 

"How long she been like that?" Sarah asked. The small black haired woman had been hanging around the Turks office for a few months now. Since her and Rude married six months ago, she had up there with the others quite a bit. She hadn't had chance to find a job of her own since she hadn't been in Midgar long before she had married. None of the Turks minded. Adrienne found it nice to have another girl around after being surrounded by men at work all day.

Rude took a sip of his coffee. "A few days or so."

"Shouldn't someone go and check on her?" The woman asked. Both Rude and Tseng, who had been silently working until Sarah had broken the silence, looked at the black haired woman.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I should talk to her, but we all know you two are the best in the sympathy department."

"Hey!" Rude protested. Tseng just sat there looking amused. Sarah laughed as she pushed herself off of Rude's desk, where she'd been sitting before now, and walked to the closed bathroom door. 

"Addy?" She asked through the wood.

"Yeah?" Answered the woozy voice back. Sarah opened the door slightly and went in, closing it to behind her.

"You ok?"

Adrienne looked up from her kneeling position and gave the woman a knowing look, "Yeah of course I am, I'm as bright as rain." She answered sarcastically. She then frowned at herself. "God I sound like Reno."

Sarah laughed lightly. "God please no, we already have one, we don't need another."

Adrienne giggled and turned herself around so she was sat on the floor since her legs were starting to cramp up.

"I feel a bit better now." Adrienne wiped a hand across her face. Sarah stared at her for a moment. "What?"

Sarah spoke hesitantly, "Rude says you've been throwing up like this for a few days now." Addy nodded in agreement. "Any chance you could be..........." She paused, "Well you know?"

Adrienne looked on her patience wearing out until she retorted. "What?"

"Pregnant." The black haired woman finished.

"Pregnant?" Adrienne asked a little shakily. Sarah just nodded in reply. "I dunno......"

"You don't seem too happy about it." 

Adrienne shook her head. "It's not that." She paused. "I dunno really just kind of a shock."

Sarah nodded as she held her hand out for the other woman to take. "We'll just have to go and find out then."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"How the hell do I tell Reno!?" Adrienne shouted in the corridor outside the Medical wing of the Shinra building. Sarah just looked amused. 

"C'mon he's not gonna take it badly. Wasn't it him who mentioned it in the first place."

"Look! I'm freaking out at the moment, I don't think rationally when I'm freaking out!" The blonde jumped up and down on the spot.

"Well quit freaking out. You'll be fine."

"I need to find Reno." Adrienne said a bit more calmly.

"Do you now?" Reno said from right behind her. Adrienne jumped and spun around, scowling at him.

"Where the hell did you come from!?" She shrieked. Reno just looked at her, a puzzled look on his face. Sarah interrupted with a giggle and began to walk off.

"What did you want to see me for?" He asked.

"How did you know I was here?" Adrienne replied with a question prolonging telling him for at least a little while.

"Rude told me, said you'd been sick. You ok?" He asked concernedly.

"I'm fine." She looked at him for a few seconds before caving completely, "I'm more than fine," she coughed nervously and took a deep breath, "How do you feel about being a daddy?" 

"A Daddy? You mean you're......." He trailed off at the end of the sentence. Addy nodded. He grinned and picked her up, spinning her in a circle. She laughed.

"I take it you're happy then?" She asked, feeling a lot better than before. 

"Of course I am." He said as she nuzzled her face into his neck. "Couldn't be happier."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Sarah entered the Turk lounge a few minutes after leaving Reno and Adrienne to themselves, she found Tseng talking who she remembered to be Scarlet. Rude was sat looking amused as the Turk and the Head of Weapons Development argued a little. She sat herself on Rude's desk again.

"What are they arguing about?"

Rude shrugged. "Beats me."

Sarah smiled. "By the way, it looks like you're gonna be losing a Turk."

Tseng and Scarlet stopped talking and looked at the black haired woman. 

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?" She said meekly.

"Why are we gonna be losing a Turk?" Tseng asked. Sarah opened her mouth, closed it, then sighed and gave in.

"I don't think she'll mind me telling you." She paused for a minute. "Addy's pregnant."

The room went silent for a while, before Scarlet did a squeak like no one had heard before and marched out the room with a grin on her face. The rest of the room looked at the door she had just walked out of.

"Never heard her do that before." Rude said.

"Guess she's happy." Sarah smiled, sipping on Rude's cup of coffee. The smile broadened as he noticed. "Never take your eyes off the coffee cup." She giggled.

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	19. Part 2: Chapter 5: Gongaga

** All for Love**

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Part 2: Chapter **** 5: Gongaga**

"Things can only get worse," Reno muttered to Rude as the two of them plus Adrienne followed Tseng to the Board room. "I mean they only make us come if they've got a huge job for us."

"The last huge thing was Nibelheim six months ago, and then only Tseng got called to that meeting anyway," Adrienne commented.

"You don't even have to be here. It's not as though you're coming on the mission anyway."

Adrienne stared at Reno. "Am too!"

"Nuh huh," Reno wagged his finger at her. She grabbed hold of it and twisted his arm around a little. 

"Yuh huh."

"If you come, I'll make Rufus tell you to go on maternity leave earlier then you won't be able to go anyway." He stuck his tongue out. The blonde let go of his finger.

"Jerk," Adrienne muttered and pushed past him to walk with Tseng instead.

"That's so gonna earn me a spot on the couch," Reno muttered.

"Shouldn't piss a pregnant woman off then. You'd think after this long you'd have learned by now," Rude smirked.

"Just shut up."

They managed to make it to the board room with no more hassle. The Turks were the last ones at the meeting. All of them remained standing in front of the door. The rest of the executives were sat in their usual places. Rufus was strangely absent from the meeting, not that anyone would comment on the fact. The head of SOLIDER, General Baxter Brighton appointed after Sephiroth died, was also in the room. He was stood straight about an inch away from the wall, looking like he didn't want to be in the room.

Reeve looked a little peeved. Scarlet leaned over to him and whispered something in his ear that seemed to calm him down a bit. Occupants of the room were muttering among themselves until President Shinra spoke.

"I know you're all wondering why I called this meeting so suddenly, but it's a matter we need to address immediately." He puffed on his stout cigar before speaking again. "The reactor near Gongaga town exploded sometime during the night." There was a murmur around the room that quieted when the president spoke again. "Since the town is small and a little distance away from the reactor, the town is salvable." He took another drag of his cigar again. "Brighton. I expect your Soldier's there by tomorrow morning to help with the clean up. We're not re-building anything that's entirely demolish, only what can be rescued. Understand?" 

Brighton nodded. "Yes Sir."

The President turned his gaze to Tseng. "I want you to take your men-" That comment earned a scowl from Adrienne. "-and investigate how this happened."

"With all due respect sir-"

"Don't back chat Tseng, just take orders." The President stared at the head of Turks with anger in his eyes.

"Yes Sir." Tseng fought the urge to sigh.

"If no one has anything else that needs bringing to my attention," he paused slightly. "Meeting dismissed."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This sucks," Adrienne moaned as she sat in the Turks office. The rest of them had headed off to Gongaga, and just as Reno promised, he made her stay behind. Elena was sat on the junk pile that was Reno's desk, looking amusedly at the blonde.

"C'mon, it ain't that bad. I mean you have me to keep you company since I got some time off." She swirled the coffee in her cup a little. "At least I didn't get put on clean up again. I swear someone would have died if that had happened."

Adrienne smiled lightly. "I would have helped."

"And I would have let you," Elena agreed cheerfully. She took a sip of her coffee and pulled a face. "Shit it's stone cold."

"I'm glad I have you around for the amusement factor or I really would be bored." Adrienne ducked as a balled up piece of paper was throw at her from across the room. The two girls laughed.

Rufus walked into the office, not knocking as always, and looked around for a minute. "Where's Tseng?"

"In Gongaga." Adrienne answered, propping her feet on her desk. "Why'd you want him?"

Rufus waved his hand dismissingly. "Doesn't matter. It can wait till he gets back."

Elena jumped off the desk, brushing her uniform down lightly. "I'd better be going Addy, I'll see you tonight."

"Why tonight?" the blonde asked. 

"Dunno thought we could do something girly." Elena smiled sweetly.

Adrienne sighed. "Ok something girly it is." Elena nodded and closed the door behind her.

Rufus looked amused. "Something girly eh?"

"Shut up before I box you one," Adrienne scowled. It disappeared as quickly as it came, replaced by sympathy. "Hojo still giving you creepy looks, watching your every move?" 

The Vice President sighed. Rufus had told all the Turks about his visit from Hojo. How the man caught him hacking into his network, which Rufus though with all due respect that he should be allowed to do. President Shinra didn't see it that way. "The old man's started as well. I swear Hojo is getting pushed off that balcony."

"Where were you during the meeting?" Adrienne stood up and walked over to pour herself a glass of water. 

"Bumped it off. Went and hid out in the sleep room near the gym, I knew what it was about anyway. Me and the old man had a argument about it before hand, so I decided it was best to avoid him."

"For the best though."

Rufus looked up. "I suppose so."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Reno had been to Gongaga once in his life the year before, when all the buildings were still standing and the town was full of life, as much life as a town this size could be. Today, the town was empty. It was almost unnerving. It was worse than Nibelheim in a way. At least Nibelheim hadn't looked like a town anymore, and he'd never been there before. He had no idea what it was meant to look like. Gongaga on the other hand looked like a ghost town. The houses further away from the reactor that had been left untouched, were empty. The only people that were there were gathered around the small, but growing graveyard.

Reno realised he was staring at the people, and that Rude and Tseng were leaving him behind. With one quick shake of his head, he jogged to catch the other two Turks up.

The three of them walked in silence towards the remains of the malfunctioned reactor, which could be easily seen from the center of the small town. Twisted metal covered the ground around it. The ground itself was scorched, the grass had completely burnt away.

"This is worse than I thought it would be." Tseng walked further into the reactor, leaving Rude and Reno stood just in front of the charged mass. 

"You gotta admit this looks pretty bad. I mean wouldn't someone have noticed the fact that a reactor was overloading. They monitor all the reactors all the way back in Midgar don't they?" Reno asked.

Rude carried on looking at the reactor. "You have a point."

Reno looked at Rude as if the man had grown another head. "You mean you're actually agreeing with me? Must be a first."

"Shut up Reno."

"Okay, that lasted a long time," Reno mumbled, leaning against what remained of the reactor doorway. Rude ignored him, but smirked to himself behind his head. If Reno saw, the redhead ignored the gesture. Tseng appeared in the two men's line of sight again.

"You two ought to come and look at this."

Reno and Rude looked at each other before following their boss back into the reactor, to where the core used to be located. There was nothing left of it now, just a pool of mako that had gathered in the hole. 

"It did a pretty good job of blowing up didn't it?" Reno commented. 

Tseng shook his head. "If the reactor overloaded and malfunctioned on it's own, the core would still be here." Tseng looked at the blank look on Reno face and sighed. "When a reactor malfunctions, the core should be able to contain itself to a certain extent, but it wouldn't stop anywhere else in the reactor from exploding. All the other pipes would probably burst from the overload."

"You saying the reactor didn't malfunction?" Reno asked a bit dubiously. 

Tseng smiled grimly, "that's exactly what I'm saying."

Reno looked back at the Mako pit. "Someone blew it up."

"With what probably was a bomb of some kind. No wonder the President wanted us to come down here. He knew," Rude stated.

Tseng kicked some dust into the Mako pool below him. "It's what it looks like."

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chapter 18 is done. All for Love now has more chapters than Scars of the Past, but Scars of the Past is still longer in words. I'm guessing All for Love will be about the same length as Scars of the Past, if not a little longer. The Gongaga reactor actually being blown up with a bomb was a last minute decision I made. I don't think that really happens in the game, I think it just overloads, but I decided to change the fact to make the trip to Gongaga seem more 'interesting'. _

_Chapter 19, the Turks work on catching the person responsible for blowing up the reactor. This part is gonna be interesting trust me ^_^. Don't ask why my chapters have gotten a lot shorter than they were right at the start. _


	20. Part 2: Chapter 6: When the Past Creeps ...

** All for Love**

** ~~~~~~ = Previous scene flashback.**

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Part 2: Chapter 6: **** When the Past Creeps up on you**

"It worked then?"

"Of course it worked! Didn't you feel the god damn thing explode!?" the brunette man shouted. His green eyes looked as though they darkened a few shades as he carried on glaring at the other man in front of him. 

"No need to get worked up over it, I was only asking if it worked. Anyone can set off a bomb."

"It worked alright?"

The other man, dark blonde hair and blue eyes, a couple of inches shorter than the brunette, sighed lightly. "Alright."

The brunette grinned. "How about getting a drink to celebrate Jay?"

"Sounds good to me."

The two men left the room they had booked in the inn and walked into the cold night streets of Gongaga. The brunette man shoved his hands in his pockets and made a bee line for the bar, the other man following close behind.

"What you rushing at?" the blonde whispered.

"It's cold," the brunette mumbled under his breath, "besides I don't want anyone to see us who could recognise us for blowing the reactor up."

"You said no one saw you right?"

The brunette huffed. "I didn't see anyone, doesn't mean there wasn't anyone." The man caught a glimpse of some people walking from the direction of the reactor. He cursed under his breath and dragged the blonde man behind a nearby building.

"Hey-" the blonde tried to yell out before the brunette covered his mouth, holding a finger up to his lips. As soon as the men walked by, the brunette let his hand drop again. 

"Turks," he mumbled, "we're in deep shit here."

"Surely they can't be that hard?"

"You obviously don't see Midgar much. I swear I know one of them.........." the green eyed man trailed off. "I think we'd better put that bar trip off and get outta here."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The three Turks wandered up to their room in the inn. Reno flopped onto the bed nearest the door, his legs dangling over the side. He lifted the sunglasses off his head and threw them onto the bed side table. Tseng walked over to the window and peered out from behind the frilly net curtain. Rude disappeared off into the bathroom.

"It almost too quiet," Tseng mumbled, still looking out the window. 

Reno sat up. "Not everyone's plotting against ya, ya know."

"That's not what I meant."

"Why don't we go to that bar I saw," Reno suggested. Just as Tseng opened his mouth, Reno interrupted him. "Let me guess, 'No Reno we aren't going to a bar, we're on duty'," He tried to make his voice sound slightly Wutian.

Tseng smiled, "I was actually going to say yes but if you don't wanna go........"

"Forget what I said," Reno mumbled as he got up off the bed, perching his sunglass on the top of his head again. "Move it Rude," he shouted after his friend as he opened the door of the room.

Just as Reno stepped into the hallway, he heard some distinctively loud conversation coming from down the hall. 

"C'mon man. How are they gonna know it was you that blew up the reactor?" 

Reno's eyes widen slightly. Without a second through he dived back into the room, shutting the door lightly. Tseng just looked at the red head peculiarly.

"What's the-"

"Shhh," Reno cut off, holding his ear to the door.

_"Aw c'mon no one's gonna hear me."_ The same man from before replied. Reno assumed it was to the question 'Shut the hell up'.

_ "Anyone could hear and dob us in you twit!"_ The other man growled. Reno mused that the voice sounded familiar to him though he couldn't quite place where.

"_You should stop threating man."_

_ "You're gonna be the death of me, you realise that Jay."_ The two voices faded as they entered the room next door. Reno pulled his ear away from the door and looked at his boss. 

"The guys that blew up the reactor are rooming next door," the redhead said calmly. Tseng and now Rude, who had just come out the bathroom, looked towards their co-worker.

"You sure?" Tseng asked.

"They just fucking admitted it while walking down the hallway. How much surer do you want me to be?" Reno stated while scowling.

Rude blinked, "Well that was........ easy," he finished. 

"Nothing's ever easy." Tseng walked over to the wall near the beds and placed his ear against the plaster. He listened to the occupants in the next room for a number of minutes, before nodding, satisfied. "Amateurs," the leader of the Turks muttered. He nodded for his two Turks to follow him out the room. Loading his gun has he walked the short distance to the next room, they all stopped when they reached the door. Tseng mentally counted in his head, then lifted his leg up and kicking down the door with ease.

Both the men in the room looked to the door with widened eyes. Reno's eyes came to rest on the brunette. His eyes widen a little.

"Gui?" he asked in bewilderment. 

_** ~~~~~~**_

_ "Reno, you idiot! Stop trying to break the couch!" A voice yelled from the other room. _

_ "If it had four legs, it would be able to take more." He mumbled. A brunette man walked into the room, early twenties. His hair was on the short side. He had striking dark green eyes that Reno swore went even darker when he was in a bad mood. _

_ "I heard that dumkopf." _

_ Reno grinned. "Come on Gui, you really need to think of a better insult than that." _

_ Gui narrowed his eyes at the red head. "Don't you have places to be, money to give to people you've been in debt to for nearly two years?" He asked him._

_ "Yeah yeah, I'll get to it." Reno said waving his hand. The brown haired man sighed._

_** ~~~~~~**_

_ "Shit!" He heard Gui yell from the other side of the room. There was yet another shot and another bang._

_ ** ~~~~~~**_

"So it was you," Gui muttered.

Jay, the other man, left no room for a chat. He brought up his gun. It was unlucky for him that Tseng brought his up quicker. The Wutian squeezed the trigger, sending a well placed bullet in between the blonde man's eyes. Jay fell to the floor with a thud. Gui looked on, his eyes widening a little more.

"I wouldn't try it if I was you," Tseng nodded to the gun in Gui's pocket that the man had his hand wrapped around. "You don't wanna end up like your friend there."

Reno walked in front of his boss, his own gun in his hands pointing the nozzle at the ground. "I'll take care of it," the red head muttered. Tseng's gun lowered slightly. 

"Never thought a scrawny runt like you would be a Turk," Gui said as casually as his voice would allow.

"Never thought you'd result to blowing up reactors and killing innocent people, but I was clearly wrong," Reno said with a slight sneer.

Gui laughed bitterly, "well someone has to stop the scum of the world."

"I also thought you were dead."

"The bullet hit me in the shoulder, but I wasn't gonna say any different so I just stayed down," Gui explained. He went to take a step forward, but Reno's gun edged up slightly, so he stopped. He held his hands up in defence. "You're not gonna shoot an old friend are you?"

"Since when were you my friend?" Reno clicked the safety off the gun.

"Ouch, that hurt," Gui said mockingly. "I always thought we were friends?" 

Reno relaxed a little. Gui, seeing his opening, took a quick step forward and knocked the gun flying out Reno's hand. Reno soon forgot about the gun and pulled his nightstick off his belt loop instead. Taking less time than it would for Gui to hold up his gun and shoot, Reno pulled the little lever on his weapon and sent an electrical ball towards his old acquaintance. The ball hit Gui and sent up ploughing into the wall, cracking the plaster a little. Gui let the gun fall out of his hands. It clattered to the floor, breaking the unnatural silence. The brunette coughed a little. 

"Always were...... a quick bastard...... weren't ya?" Gui struggled to say.

Reno shrugged. "I have you to thank for that." With that, Reno pulled the spare pistol out of his inside pocket and aimed it at the man. "Say hi to Vice, Checker and Leigh for me won't you?" With slight hesitation, Reno pulled the trigger. Gui's head slumped against his shoulder, blood oozing out of the hole through his head. Reno lowered the gun slowly. He stared for a minute longer, then shoved the gun back in his pocket and stormed out the room. Tseng and Rude looked at each other before following, Tseng pulling out his PHS as he did so.

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_ *pokes* Ok just to make sure you all know, Gui is one of the men that Reno used to live with before he got dragged off to be in SOLDIER. Go and re-read chapter 4 if you can't remember, because I wrote that part nearly 6 months ago. So everyone is forgiven if you've forgotten._

_ Great. Please, pretty pretty please review!_

_ Lindz_


	21. Part 2: Chapter 7: Parenthood

**All for Love**

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Part 2: Chapter 7: Parenthood**

Reno didn't admit it to anyone, but he slightly regretted having to kill Gui. Sure the pair weren't all buddy buddy most of the time he knew the guy, but he was still a old friend. In another way, he was kind of glad he was the one to shoot him. He thought it was better for Gui to die at his hand than anyone else's. It's not as if he was missing anything anyway, the guy was already dead to him before that day.

Three months passed by quick enough. Reno found himself pacing around the waiting room of a maternity ward. He was muttering under his breath half the time, running a hand through his hair every ten minutes. Rude sat in one of the chairs, reading a magazine. He was getting slightly annoyed with the redhead.

"Reno, sit."

Reno gave his friend a glare. "I'll pace if I wanna. If you don't like it, fuck off."

"She'll be fine," Rude reassured the other Turk.

"How do you know?"

Rude promptly shut up, hoping the redhead would have the sense to sit down. After about ten more minutes of pacing, Reno eventually sat down across from Rude. He sat right on the edge of his seat and started tapping his hand on his leg. Rude just gave him a 'stop it' look.

"Ya know, this will happen to you one day. When it does, I'm just gonna laugh."

"I won't be like you. No one can be as........... panicky as you are," Rude stated as a matter of fact.

Reno just scowled. A smile then crept up on his face. "How are you and _Sarah_ anyway?" he said with a wink.

Rude chose to ignore the wink. "Fine."

"Aw c'mon, humour me here."

Rude stayed silent, flicking over the page in the magazine.

"Rude!" Reno whined. Still Rude didn't listen. "I'll go back to pacing."

Rude gave in with a sigh. "It's going ok."

Reno scowled yet again. "That's it? Just ok?"

"Ok, so it's nice."

"I always knew I'd get more outta the brick wall than you," Reno moaned. "Are we saying marriage material nice?" Reno smirked.

"Maybe........." Rude said quietly.

Reno gave the bald Turk a smile. "I'll stop now buddy."

The pair were quiet for a while, until Reno jumped up off the chair and started pacing again.

"Why does it fucking take so long?" he yelled. 

Rude raised an eyebrow. "How am I meant to know?"

Reno groaned again, "I need a drink. Hell, I was meant to be having one tonight."

"Because the birthday boy always needs his drink," Rude smirked.

The redhead collapsed into the chair again, groaning. "It's been four hours. I'm going insane here!"

"Insane?"

Reno glared at his friend. "You're on a roll tonight Rude. I'm beginning to think you like seeing me like this."

"It is kinda.......... amusing." Rude dropped the magazine onto the table top then folded his arms.

"I hate you." Reno declared, snatching the magazine from the table. He flicked through all the page in about thirty seconds, not reading one of them then throwing the book back on the table.

Rufus chose this moment to walk into the waiting room. Reno just glared at him. "Whatdya want?"

"Just come to..." Rufus started, muttering the rest under his breath, "....laugh at you." He smiled, (well, it looked more like a smirk) at the redhead. The blonde sat himself in the chair next to Reno.

"What time is it?" Reno asked.

Rufus looked at his watch. "Ten past nine."

Reno groaned, throwing his feet onto the table. "You've come to revel in me being like this too, haven't you?"

"Maybe."

"I hate you all." the younger Turk declared yet again.

"I suppose you don't want your birthday present then?" Rufus said casually. 

Reno looked at the blonde. "Present?"

Rufus chucked a box into the lap of the redhead. Reno stared at it for a moment before taking the lid off. In the box was a small black T-shirt. Reno took it out of the box and held it up to look at. Reno read what was on the front of the shirt. 

"My daddy loves me." He turned his gaze to Rufus and grinned. "This is kinda cute."

Rufus let out a over dramatic gasp. "Oh god no, the Turk's getting soft."

"Har, har."

A nurse stepped into the waiting room, a smile planted on her face.

"You can see them both now."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Reno stepped into the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. He was stunned at the sight of his wife and child on the bed in front of him. He never thought he'd have a family like this, all of his own. He always thought he'd end up being done in on the streets before he ever had the chance. At the moment, life couldn't get any better. 

Adrienne noticed the redhead stood near the door and smiled.

"It's a boy."

Reno walked the rest of the way to the bed, gazing down at _his_ child. The baby wriggled in his mother's arms. His eyes opened, big brown orbs looked up at the face above it. A few whispers of red hair could be seen on his head.

"Hold him if you want," Adrienne offered. Reno nodded, so she lifted the baby and placed him in his father's arms.

"Hi there," Reno said quietly. The newborn gently closed his eyes. The redhead smiled at the baby, gently rocking him.

"What are we gonna call him?" Adrienne asked, shifting to make himself more comfortable on the bed.

Reno looked up at her. "What about Ben?"

"Nah," Adrienne shook her head, "Randy?"

"No way," Reno laughed, glancing back at his son. "Callum?"

"Callum," Adrienne ran the name across her tongue. She smiled. "I like it. Callum Reno Komiya it is then."

"Callum," Reno told the baby. The newborn gurgled a little. "Guess you like it then."

"Of course he likes his name," Adrienne smiled. Reno gave the baby back to it's mother.

"How are you anyway," Reno asked.

She smiled. "I'm fine, just a little tired."

Reno smiled back at her, his gaze never leaving the pair. He still couldn't believe he had a family of his own. He felt that he could stare at the two of them all day long and never tire of it.

Adrienne leaned over and gave her husband a kiss on the forehead. "Happy birthday," she murmured. She then closed her eyes slightly.

For Reno, this was the best birthday present he could think of.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The red haired Turk walked back into the waiting room half an hour later, a grin on his face that wouldn't disappear.

"What is it then?" Rufus asked as soon as Reno had closed the door of the room.

Reno smirked. "A boy, so cough up money V.P. boy."

Rufus scowled, throwing a twenty gil note on the table. Reno snatched it up, kissed it then shoved it in his back pocket.

As he did so, Tseng sneaked into the room, mostly unnoticed until he spoke.

"We've got a job," was all he said.

Reno groaned and turned to look at him.

"Coral. Scarlet phoned, said the villagers were causing riots."

Reno gave another groan. "C'mon then. Let's get it over with."

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	22. Part 2: Chapter 8: Coral

**All for Love**

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Part 2: Chapter 8: **** Coral**

When the helicopter touched down on the outskirts of Coral, the three male Turks jumped out the door a split second after each other. They were still around a mile away from the town, the helicopter pilot complaining he couldn't get any nearer because of the visibility. Coral was burning to the ground. The smoke tickled the back of Reno's throat, even from this distance.

"Nibelheim all over again," the redhead mumbled.

"Minus one crazed General and plus a hundred or so Shinra blues instead," Rude added on.

Tseng looked at the two of them. "We don't know that's what happened yet."

"Aw come off it Tseng. They ain't gonna burn down their own town down, are they?" Reno put in.

"We aren't here to find out what happened anyway." Tseng began to walk towards the town.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Reno asked catching up with his boss.

"All we're here to do is find Scarlet." Tseng looked at the redhead.

"You means she's there?" 

Tseng nodded. "Remember? She was there because Shinra was convinced that someone was trying to sabotage the reactor."

With that, Reno took off in a sprint towards the town. Tseng opened his mouth to shout at the fleeing Turk, but shut it and turned to Rude.

"Follow him," was his only comment. Rude nodded and broke into a jog after Reno.

It didn't take the red haired Turk long to run the distance to Coral. About three hundred yards before the burning inferno, he saw Scarlet, leaning against a rock looking back at the town. Reno slowed down to a stop and walked slowly towards the Shinra Executive.

"I never ordered them to do it," was what she said as soon as she felt the Turk's presence. "Some of the villagers started fighting as soon as they saw the soldiers. Of course the blues started fighting back, and this is how everything ended up."

"Maybe they had it coming to them," Reno suggested, his gaze set firmly on the town. 

"No one deserves to be burned to death Reno," Scarlet muttered. She pushed herself lightly from the rock and started walking back the way Reno had come from. Away from the commotion of the Shinra blues, trying to put out the fire, trying to save as many of their own as they could.

"Why did they send you anyway?" Reno asked, "I mean don't they normally send Reeve to do that kinda thing?"

Scarlet shrugged. "How should I know? Maybe he was busy, they never told me."

The two were silent for a while, both staring at the town. The fire was beginning to slow down. The effort from the Shinra blues, who were only trying to put out the fire for their own benefit, seemed to be working to an extent. The town was too far gone to be saved. By the time the fire had stopped raging, most of Coral's buildings would be gone. No different to Nibelheim's story.

Reno gave a smile despite of himself and nudged Scarlet on the arm. "Guess what?"

Scarlet sighed. "I'm not in the mood for games Reno."

Reno shrugged. "I was just going to tell you anyway. Adrienne had the baby."

Scarlet smiled, her thoughts about Coral disappearing a little. "What is it?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"A boy, we called him Callum."

"What does he look like?" 

Reno smiled, "Kinda like me, unlucky bastard," he mumbled. 

Scarlet gave a little laugh. "It could be worse, he could look like Heidegger."

Both of them gave a shiver.

"I'd be scared if he did," Reno said as he tried to wipe the mental image from his mind.

They began to make there way back to the helicopter, pleased to be leaving Coral behind. 

"You know," Reno started, "I have a feeling this isn't the end of Shinra's bad luck. I mean bad luck seems to follow the company around."

Scarlet turned her head to the Turk and sighed. "I have a feeling you're right."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Adrienne walked around the hospital room, rocking the baby in her arms. She was still trying to take in the fact that she was a mother. She was overwhelmed by the whole thing. Staring at baby Callum in her arms, she thought that life couldn't get any better, that everything was perfect just the way it was.

If someone had told her that she'd be a mother by the time she was twenty and with someone she loved more than the world, she'd have laughed in their face and told them to take a running jump off a tall building. She was still having trouble believing it was all true. Maybe one day she'd wake up and find out it had all been a dream.

She wiggled a finger and thumb free and pinched herself on the arm.

"Ow, nope no dream," she said to the empty room. "This is all real then? Heh, never would have guessed it." Her gaze turned to the baby. "You're real then?"

The baby squirmed in his mother's arms, his eyes still closed to the world. 

"Guess that's a yes too." She held the baby a little tighter. "Mummy will protect you from everything," Adrienne said quietly. "Nothing will ever hurt you, ya hear?"

The baby gurgled a little. 

Adrienne laughed. "Mummy promises alright?"

"Mummy promises what?" asked the voice behind her.

Adrienne smiled. "It's about time you showed up."

Elena stepped into the room closing the door behind her. "What do you mean about time? This is the first chance I've had all week."

"Ok, I forgive you. Wanna hold him?" Adrienne asked, holding the baby a little away from her chest.

Elena walked forward. "Of course I do!" she virtually squealed. Adrienne gently placed Callum in the other blonde's arms. The baby gurgled as it looked up at the new face in front of him. "My god, he's so cute!"

Adrienne giggled. "I'm so glad he's up to your expectations."

Elena scowled. "You know what I mean. What's his name?"

"Callum."

The blonde smiled at the baby. "Well I could just squeeze you all day long. Yes I could," she said to Callum. He just gurgled at the new face. "So when are you getting out of here?" she asked Adrienne.

"Tomorrow with any luck. I'm already ready to rip off a limb for something to do," the new mother moaned, dramatically falling onto the bed.

"It can't be that bad? I'd love to do nothing," Elena commented. 

"It's not just that. I hate hospitals, always too sterile."

"Hmmm, yes because it's wrong for hospitals to be too sterile."

Adrienne scowled. "You know, I was happier when you hadn't come."

"Oh har har. It's called trying to cheer you up and it's obviously not working." Elena put the baby in the cot next to the bed and sat down next to the other blonde. "What's the matter?"

"Everything is just so overwhelming ya know? That overwhelming that I feel numb." Adrienne sighed.

Elena looked at her friend sympathetically. "It'll get better. One day you'll just wake up, everything will hit you at once and you'll be smiling non stop for a week."

"Really?" Adrienne asked.

"Really," Elena smiled. "I've heard it happens to most people."

"Thanks El," Adrienne said as she looked at her friend and smiled.

"Don't mention it." Elena then stood up and walked over to the bag she had left by the side of the door. Walking back over she gave it to Adrienne. "Open it then."

Adrienne gave her friend a dubious look then opened the bag, pulling out the teddy bear that was in it. The bear was a sandy colour completely with a dark blue jacket and trousers with a little black tie. Adrienne laughed at the teddy. "Where'd you get this?"

Elena shrugged. "Found it in a toy shop. I just couldn't resist it."

Adrienne laughed giving Elena a friendly hug. "I love it. Thank you."

Elena smiled. "Like I said before, don't mention it."

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	23. Part 2: Chapter 9: Terrorist groups

**All for Love**

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Part 2: Chapter **** 9: Terrorist groups**

The bomb went off at two AM that morning. A empty office block was the target. Adrienne was glad for the fact that no one was in there at the time. Well, there wasn't suppose to be anyone in there, not that they'd be able to tell now. The office block was no more, completely incinerated. One of the scientists on the site said the terrorists had used some kind of Mako based bomb.

A Mako based bomb, using the right quantity of Mako to gunpowder, could cause a fair amount of damage to anything. That also meant reactors, which Adrienne was worried the terrorists would go for next. Not much Midgar could do without power right?

The last two years had gone by uneventfully before this. Adrienne had been back as a Turk for the last year and baby Callum was not such a baby anymore at two years old. Terrorist groups had begun to spring up all over Midgar over the last two years. None of them doing little or any damage at all, until early this morning.

"Why blow up an empty office block?" Adrienne wondered out loud, not expecting to get a response, but she got one.

"To make themselves heard," Tseng commented from behind her.

Adrienne turned to look at him, or more importantly look at the piece of paper in his hand. Tseng saw her interest in it and gave the paper to her. She read it for a few minutes before talking again.

"Avalanche?"

"Apparently, they're a new terrorist group and want their name heard without revealing who they are. I must admit, they chose the right way to do it." Tseng took the piece of paper back, screwing it into a ball and shoving it in his pocket.

"Well, that makes our job a hell of a lot easier," Adrienne commented sarcastically.

"Hey boss!" Reno shouted from a distance motioning to the group of Shinra blues behind him. "What do ya want these lot to do?"

"Just tell them to scout the area," Tseng told him as he began to walk over to the debris of the building.

Reno gave the orders to the guards then jogged over to the other two Turks. "Rufus says he needs to see you," he said talking to the Turk leader.

Tseng sighed. "I'll go now. You two hang around here for an hour then go home. I'll get Rude to relieve you then." With that he left, heading back towards the Shinra building.

"Well here comes the shit," Adrienne mumbled.

"Can't agree with you more there," Reno sighed. "When I open my big mouth and say that everything's been quiet lately, tell me to shut up next time ok?"

Adrienne smirked. "Sure."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Elena was sat half asleep on the couch when Callum, who was sat next to her, pulled the front of her SOLDIER uniform.

"Mommy?" he asked in a quiet voice. 

Elena rubbed her eyes and smiled. "She's gone out for a while. She'll be back later." She pulled the little boy up onto her knee. "How about some breakfast?"

"No," Callum replied.

"Want to colour in your book?" the blonde tried again.

"No."

"Want to play with your teddy?"

"No."

"What do you want to do then?"

"No."

_Do not strangle the kid Elena, don't do it._ "Want a bath?"

"No."

Elena sighed. "Want some candy?"

"No."

"You really are a weird kid aren't you?"

Callum found a nice shiny marker pen in the front pocket of Elena's uniform. His little hand reached for the pen before Elena saw him. He took the pen and shoved the end of it in his mouth.

"No, no, no, no. your mummy would kill me if I let you have that," Elena said as she tried to take the pen off him.

"Mine," was his reply.

"No, it's Elly's." She went for it again and Callum snatched it away.

"Mine!" he shouted.

Elena took the pen off him, watching as his bottom lip trembled. Just as the boy began to wail, Elena gave him the pen back. "Here have it. See if I care," she mumbled unhappily.

Callum smiled, happily chewing the end of the pen. Elena sighed, putting the toddler back on the space on the couch next to her.

"You're gonna be the death of me, you know that?" she told him.

Callum just giggled while holding onto the pen. "Mine."

Elena sighed again. "Yes Callum, yours."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rufus was pacing around in his office, a look of thunder on his face. He received news of the bombing at around three AM this morning, after the blast had woken up from his slumber. The Vice President had been in his office since four AM. Living off of three hours sleep wasn't helping either. Finally the blonde gave up and sat slumped in his chair, waiting for Tseng to arrive.

He didn't have to wait much longer. As Rufus heard the knock on the door, he shot out of the chair and walked over to the door, yanking it open.

"I see the Vice President is in a good mood, as always," Tseng muttered as he walked into the room.

"I don't need your shit this morning Tseng," Rufus grunted under his breath. "I've already had the old man on my back all morning."

"We can't do anything yet Rufus, we don't even know where they are," Tseng replied before Rufus even asked the question. 

"But-"

"No buts, we're running blind here." Tseng sat himself in the extra chair. "We're not miracle workers, we need at least some evidence and all we know up to yet is their name."

"Which is?"

"Avalanche. We don't know where they are, who they are and what they want." Tseng sighed, lazing back in the chair.

"So we're clueless then?" Rufus stormed back behind his desk and dramatically flung himself into the chair, putting his feet on the table.

"Basically," Tseng replied.

"The old man wants to get rid of them my way for a change."

"What the find them and get rid of the quickly deal?" Tseng watched as Rufus nodded. "Well you'd better get to it quick because they're using Mako bombs and you and me both know what Mako bombs can do." The Turk leader stood up to leave the room. "I'll be in touch," he said wistfully then he left.

Of course Rufus knew what Mako bombs could do. Shinra was the company that invented them after all. If this 'Avalanche' were in fact using Mako bombs, as Tseng has said, then everyone in Midgar was in trouble. Place it in the right place, and the whole of Midgar could go bye bye in a matter of minutes.

Rufus stood up and kicked the side of his desk in a tantrum. "God damn terrorists! Can't I have a few months of bloody peace anymore!" The Vice President felt like tearing his own hair out in frustration. He gave a sigh and sank into the chair again.

_I blame this on the old man. It's always his fault. Stupid rate hikes we don't need to have._ Rufus pulled out his desk draw, grabbing a packet of cigarettes. Popping the cigarette in his mouth, he lit it, taking a long drag of the stick's bitter sweet smoke. He exhaled it all with a sigh.

"Mark my words Avalanche," he said to himself. "As soon as we find you, we're gonna crush you like the bugs you are and nothing will be able to stop us." He smiled to himself, feeling a little better after his cigarette._ Heh, I've always wanted to say that._

With that he left the room, heading for his father's office.

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	24. Part 2: Chapter 10: Avalanche Strikes Ag...

**All for Love**

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Part 2: Chapter 10: Avalanche Strikes Again**

As Rufus reached his Father's office, the older blonde haired man was shouting down the receiver end of his phone. The younger blonde coughed politely to get his presence noticed. If the President heard him, he chose to ignore it.

"I don't care what you're meant to be doing! I want some of your men down on that site immediately!" With that, he slammed the phone down on it's cradle. "What do you want boy?" he growled at his son.

Just as Rufus was beginning to speak, the President cut him off again. 

"This better be good news Rufus!"

The blonde sighed. "If you're talking about Avalanche being taken care of, then it hasn't happened yet but-"

"Then why are you here wasting my time?"

"How can we catch them," Rufus started with his teeth clenched together, "when we have no idea where they are?"

"It's what I pay you for isn't it?" the older blonde growled, shuffling papers around his desk.

"You pay me next to fucking nothing," Rufus muttered under his breath before addressing his father again. "I don't know how you expect me to find them with no information."

"Well what are you standing here for!? Go and get your god damn information and get rid of them before they start causing more damage!"

"I-" Rufus was cut off by the loud explosion. Both father and son walked over to the window, Rufus getting there first. A office block that stood around a mile away from the Shinra building was up in flames.

The President turned to Rufus. "If that's what I think it is I'll skin you alive boy!"

Rufus gave his father a quick glare before leaving the room. "I'm fucking on it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The office block was part of a Shinra division. Something to do with the security of the main building, at least that's what Reno thought, he wasn't quite sure. But that was the least of their problems at the moment. Avalanche had struck again. Another office block gone, with the sixty or so people that were in the building at the time. The same day they had planted the first bomb. They really weren't messing around.

The building was still smouldering when Reno arrived there. Fire crews had just finished putting out the blaze. The building wasn't as badly damaged as the last building, but it was still beyond repair. Either they had messed up and worked out the quantities for the bomb wrong, or they had meant for it to do this amount of damage. Reno had a feeling they'd fucked up. He couldn't remember the last time that terrorists actually wanted to kill whole office blocks full of people.

Reno kicked a few crumbled pieces of stone that were in front of him, cursing under his breath. "At least we know we're dealing with amateurs," he said to the person behind him.

"What makes you say that?" Tseng replied, coming to stand next to the redhead.

"Never heard of terrorists wanting to blow up office block full of people. Obviously they fucked up the bomb mix."

Tseng surveyed the building. "Perhaps, perhaps not."

"What does it matter anyway? Rufus is gonna be down here in a minute and he's gonna be pissed," Reno said.

Tseng ran a hand through his hair. "He's only going to be pissed because he's got the old man on his back."

"We're still no closer than before," Reno moaned. "It's days like this I wish I never got outta bed."

Tseng smirked a little. "You and me both." The shrieking of cars tyres reached the pair's ears. "And speaking of Rufus."

The car door of the dark cobalt vehicle slammed shut. Rufus walked over to the two Turks with a grim smile on his face. He looked as though he was the edge of loosing all the self control he had.

"I'm not talking to him. You can," Reno mumbled as he began to edge away from Tseng. The Turk leader grabbed the redhead's wrist.

"You're not going anywhere," Tseng said under his breath.

"I've been talking to the old man," Rufus started in a carefree voice. "He wants us to find Avalanche with fuck all to go on. You know what? I don't give a crap anymore. They can do what they want to."

"Rufus, just shut up. we'll find them alright?" Tseng adjusted his tie a little to give his hands something to do.

Reno coughed. "It may take a year or-"

"Reno, just shut up." Tseng mumbled.

Rude walked up to the trio, a piece of paper in his hand. Reno saw him first.

"Hey Rude, that piece of paper got Avalanche written on it?" the redhead Turk asked what everyone else was thinking.

Rude gave a nod, "Yeah."

"Excuse me while I just rip my hair out," Rufus said in a calm voice.

"I'll help if you-"

"Reno, no. I want the pleasure of ripping it out myself."

Tseng sighed. "No one is going to rip anyone's hair out. We'll get it sorted Rufus, don't worry about it."

"And meanwhile, other parts of the city go up in smoke while you're trying to find out who's responsible." Rufus mumbled. 

"It'll get sorted, alright?" Tseng said as he walked off to talk to one of the scientists.

"We're in deep shit here," Reno mumbled.

Rufus sighed, flicking the hair out of his face. "You can say that again."

"We're in-"

Rufus smacked Reno around the back of the head and glared. Reno just gave him a grin and walked off towards the building. Rude followed the redhead. Rufus mumbled under his breath as he walked back to the car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Adrienne walked into her apartment. Dropping her keys in a bowl next to the door, she walked into the main room of the flat to see Elena playing with Callum on the floor. The toddler was colouring in messily in one of his colouring books. He looked up as Addy walked into the room.

"Mommy!" He held his arms in the air to be picked up. Adrienne smiled as she complied with his request.

"Hello baby. You been good for Elly?"

Callum nodded his head, then leaned it on his mother's shoulder.

"Has he been good?" Adrienne asked Elena.

"Good as gold," the blonde said smiling.

"Thanks El, I dunno what I'd do without you." Adrienne put the now sleeping Callum in a cot she had in the main room of the apartment. "You'd better get back to work coz things are getting hectic lately."

"What the bombs?"

"Yeah another one went off earlier."

"Damn," Elena mumbled, grabbing her jacket. "I'll see you later then," the blonde said as she walked out the door.

Adrienne sighed and looked at the sleeping toddler. 

"Looks like things are gonna get rough around here baby," she whispered to Callum as not to wake him up. "But mummy will protect you, like she always has." Adrienne smiled. "And yes daddy will help too."

_Why do I have this feeling that everything is just going to get worse from now on_? The blonde Turk thought. _All this just to prove a point. Sometimes I don't even think it's worth it._

Adrienne sighed as she sat herself down on the couch. "Let the shit begin," she mumbled under her breath.

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	25. Part 2: Chapter 11: Capture a Terrorist

**All for Love**

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Part 2: Chapter **** 11: Capture a Terrorist**

**A year later.......**

"Boss," came the voice from Tseng's PHS.

"What Reno?" the black haired man asked back.

"I got a call from Urban Dev. They said someone was hacking into the files earlier."

"Have they got a trace?"

"Yeah. It's traced back to Sector Six. You think it's them?"

"If it is, they're stupider than I thought. Meet you in ten."

"Alright."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A brown haired girl turned off the computer with a smug look. She'd successfully hacked into Shinra's computer system, allowing her access to the certain files she needed. _Boy, Barret is gonna be pleased with these. It's about time we stuck again. It's been pretty boring for the last year or so._

Pulling her hair back into a ponytail, she leaned over, clicking the power supply to the computer off. She then flung herself onto her couch and began looking through the blue prints she had just printed from the Shinra database. She grinned.

"Not too clever are they?" She put down the papers for a second as she tied her bandanna around her neck. Shoving her feet into her dark brown shoes, she began looking at the plans again. "My god this is so easy to get in to!" she exclaimed. 

She jumped as she heard a bang outside her flat, right in the corridor than ran passed her main door. 

"Hello?" she tried, hitting herself on the forehead._ Great, yeah say hello to the burglars. Good on ya._

Her face paled as a dreadful thought washed over her. _They didn't track me did they? Shit._ She grabbed the blue prints as quietly as she could. She pulled up a lose floor board that just slightly covered by the couch and placed the papers in the gap, replacing the floorboard when she was done.

"Alright Jessie old girl," she muttered to herself. "You got yourself into this mess, you get yourself out." She grabbed her gloves from the sofa, pulling them on in haste. She then stared at the door. 

The girl heard another bang. It wasn't as loud as the last. If she wasn't listening for it, she doubted that she would have heard this one. She walked briskly over to the door and yanked it open. She found the corridor empty. Jessie turned back around, gasping at the person who was stood in her kitchen doorway.

"You shouldn't turn your back on an open door, you know," The blonde haired Turk said, tapping her whip against her knee. 

Jessie turned back around, coming face to face with two more Turks. She gulped. _This is more than shit. This is major fucking shit._

The redhead grinned. "Would you like to tell us what you were doing in Urban Development's computer system?"

Jessie laughed nervously. "Me? In Urban Dev's computer system? Why would I wanna do that?"

"Nice try," the black haired man said as he took a step into the room. Jessie took a step back.

"Seriously? Why would I wanna do that? There's nothing I need on there."

"Not even blue prints of the Shinra building?" Adrienne asked politely

"Why? Why would I want them?" Jessie tried again, struggling to make her voice sound less frightened than it really was. She took another step back.

"You tell us," Reno said as he leaned on the doorframe.

Jessie looked over the three Turks before deciding what to do. _Bloody run for it!_ As she began to run towards the fire escape stairway, something caught her around the ankle, tripping her up. The next thing she felt was something squeezing the back of neck, then darkness overtook her.

"You think we have a lead?" Adrienne asked as she stepped away from the girl. 

Tseng sighed. "I'm hoping so."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jessie woke up in a cold, dark room sometime later. She hoisted herself up, sitting on the back of her heals. She rubbed the back of her neck, muttering curses under her breath.

"Aw man, I'm so bloody in for it now," she finished off the curses with. 

The cell door opened and a Shinra blue walked through the door, rifle in hand. He picked the girl up by the collar and dragged her to her feet. He then poked the rifle into the small of her back. "Move," was all he said.

Jessie glared silently at the guard. "Alright, already," she muttered, walking out the room. 

Met by another Shinra blue, Jessie knew it would be a stupid idea to try and escape now. So, she grinned and bared it. _I'll just have to talk my way outta it._

The guards shoved her into an unused room. 

"Nice knowing ya," one of the guards muttered as he shut the door and locked it. 

Jessie cursed, running over to the door and pulling the handle. She gave the door a kick and spun around, flinging herself in one of the uncomfortable desk chairs.

The next ten minutes passed by slowly. Eventually, Jessie heard the sound of the door being unlocked. The blonde haired Turk she had seen from before walked into the room alone, locking the door again behind her. She leaned against the wall, looking at the young brown haired girl sat in the chair.

"I suppose you have some good reason for hacking into the Shinra database?" Adrienne asked. 

"Would you believe me if I said that I was randomly hacking into stuff to see if I could hack?" Jessie asked, leaning back more in the chair.

Adrienne shook her head. "Somehow, I don't think so."

"Well it's the truth," Jessie stated. 

Adrienne pushed herself away from the wall and took a step closer to the girl. "I know you're not a dumb girl, so don't act like it ok?"

Jessie shrugged her shoulders. "Alright."

"You've heard about Avalanche right?" Adrienne asked, trying to look at recognition of the name in the girls eyes. She was disappointed when there was none.

"Everyone's heard about them. The famous vigilante terrorists, attacking Shinra for the greater good." Her gazing look drifted to the woman in front of her. "Blowing up stuff and that."

"So you don't know them personally then?"

Jessie laughed. "Me? You're suggesting I'm a terrorist? Ha! I can't even use a gun or make a bomb."

"You have no contact with them then?" Adrienne asked.

"I just said no, didn't I?"

"So you don't mind if we check your flat then?" The blonde Turk bent down so she was at eye level with the younger girl. Still the girl's eyes held a neutral gaze.

"Fine by me," Jessie said.

Adrienne's PHS rung at that moment. The blonde cursed under her breath and pressed the answer bottom on the phone. "Addy."

"Addy, you're gonna have to let the girl go," came Reno's voice from the other end.

"Why?" she asked. 

"There's fuck all to keep her there with. We turned the whole place upside down and still nothing."

"So you're gonna ignore the fact that she was hacking the network?" the blonde hissed into the phone.

"Apparently, it's not enough to keep her under custody with, according to Tseng. Just let her go for now. If she's something to do with them, they'll cock up enough sooner or later."

Adrienne sighed. "Alright." She hung up the phone and walked over to unlock the door. Adrienne motioned for one of the Shinra guards to come into the room. "Make sure she gets escorted out of the building."

Jessie smiled. "You're letting me go?"

Adrienne sighed again. "Can't keep you here if you've done nothing wrong can we?"

Jessie jumped out of the chair and walked over to the door. "See ya then!" With that, the girl was gone.

Adrienne slumped into one of the chairs with a long sigh. _So close and then bang! it's gone._

Little did she know that Jessie was from Avalanche all along.

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	26. Part 2: Chapter 12: Plans and Truths

**All for Love**

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

** Part 2: Chapter 12: Plans and Truths**

Two years passed by and still Avalanche hadn't made another move since the second bombing on the ill-fated office block. They hadn't made so much as a peep to anyone, but still the Turks tried to track them down, with little success. Until today....

"Boss" Reno shouted as he burst through the door of the office. 

Tseng looked up calmly from his work and glanced at the redhead. "Yes?"

Reno took a deep breath, "Looks like Avalanche are planning to strike somewhere."

"And how do you know that?" Tseng asked, not looking the slightest bit bothered about the news.

"One of the spies reckons that he knows what sector they're in and words going around about them planning something, although he doesn't know what." Reno leaned on the doorframe, tapping his fingers on the wood. "Come to think of it, we're no better off than before."

"We are better off. What sector?"

"Seven. He didn't know what building they were in though."

Tseng nodded, rising from his chair. "Alright then, you and I are going to have a walk down to sector seven."

The redhead nodded in return. "Where's Addy?"

The Turk leader pointed to the washroom door. "She's been in there for a while."

Reno frowned a little and walked over to the door. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," came Adrienne's voice through the door. 

"Alright then." With a little bit of reluctance, Reno left.

Adrienne leaned on the wall of the bathroom, weakly pressing the handle of the toilet. She rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, she gained the energy to move and opened the door of the bathroom.

Walking out with a sigh, she left the office soon after that. _Urgh not again,_ she thought even though she was smiling inside.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So we're bombing Reactor one tonight then?" the long haired brunette girl asked. She was leaning against the bar top, a glass of water in her hand. 

"Well we are, you're not going," a black haired man said with a grin.

"Why not Biggs!"

"Someone needs to look after Marlene, Teef."

Tifa's scowl soften. "Oh alright."

"Auntie Tifa! We're gonna have so much fun!" the little brown haired girl shouted out.

Tifa laughed as she bent down to Marlene's level. She ruffled the little girl's hair. "'course we are."

Biggs looked to Jessie, who was staring through the window of the bar. He frowned a little. "What's up Jessie?"

"Every where's too quiet," she mumbled. 

Biggs just laughed. "You're paranoid Jess."

Jessie spun around to face him. "Ever been caught by a Turk?" Biggs shook his head. "Didn't think so, it's enough to make ya paranoid, alright?"

"You never did tell us about what happened," Wedge put in.

"Yeah Jess. What did happen?" Biggs asked. 

Jessie shuffled on the stop for a minute or so before talking. "They caught me hacking into the Shinra database. They only let me go because they didn't have enough evidence to link me to you lot!"

"Shit Jess," Tifa mumbled. "Why didn't you ever tell us?"

Jessie shrugged. "What's there to tell?" She went back to staring out of the window. Immediately she gasped. Everyone in the room turned towards her.

"What's up?" Barret, who had been quiet for the most of the night, spoke up.

"Turks," she muttered. 

"There's ya paranoia kicking in. They could be down here for loads of reasons," Wedge said as he took a drink from the glass in front of him.

"One of them could be us ya know," Jessie stressed. "There's no reason why not!"

Tifa sighed. "Watch them all you want Jess. I'm gonna check on Cloud." With that, Tifa went down the pinball machine lift, into the basement.

Biggs put his hand on Jessie's shoulder. "Look, No one knows where we are and who we are. Stop worrying about it alright. They probably have a lead to this sector and that's all."

Jessie let out a sigh of relief. "You're right."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Nothing, nada, zip," Reno mumbled under his breath, kicking a stone a few yards in front of him.

"What did you expect?" Tseng asked. "A banner saying 'Avalanche are here'?"

Reno scowled at his boss. "Oh har har. So funny my sides are splitting open. Don't give up your day job, alright Tseng?"

Tseng smirked. "If you say so."

Reno gave the bar in the sector a glance, thinking nothing else of it he talked to Tseng again. "We going or what?"

The Turk leader sighed. "Might as well."

The two left the sector as quietly as they came.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Adrienne sat in one of the medical rooms of the Shinra infirmary wing, gawping at the doctor in front of her. "Pregnant?" she asked.

The doctor looked truly amused. "Yes. I would say about six weeks gone."

The blonde finally stopped gawping at the poor doctor and smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't need to thank me, all I did was told you what I assume you were already thinking."

She nodded while standing up, leaving the room without another word. The smile turned to a grin as she walked out the infirmary doors. _It'd better be a girl this time._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Reno? What are you doing?" Rude asked as she stared at the redhead. Reno was drawing something on the back of a spare mission report. Rude dreaded to ask.

"Drawing a picture of Heidegger to stick on the dart board," Reno said smirking.

"That's what I was afraid of," Rude mumbled. 

Reno finished the picture with a triumphant grin and took a pin from his desk draw, sticking the picture on the dart board that hung on the wall of the Turk office. "Good likeness, don't ya think?"

The drawing with a picture of a pig's body with what only could be described as Heidegger for it's head. The drawing wasn't very good, but there was no way you could mistake it for anything else. 

"Yes Reno, true likeness of him," Rude responded just to shut the redhead up.

Reno grinned. "Thanks man."

Just as Reno went to throw a dart at the board, Heidegger himself walked into the room. Rude shook his head in amusement, waiting for what he knew was to come.

"Reno!" the department head shouted.

Reno stopped the dart mid swing and looked in the direction the voice came from. "Hey Boss," he said enthusiastically.

Heidegger stared at the picture on the board for a few minutes, before his face started turning red. His glance returned to Reno. "Are you looking for overtime or not?" he said dangerously calm.

"No sir," Reno mumbled.

"Well you just god damn got some!" He turned to leave the room before looking back. "And take that fucking picture down!"

Reno glared at his boss as the man left the room. His glare then turned to Rude, who had started to hide his coffee cup. 

"Leave the cup outta it man," Rude said.

"I'll show you and your stupid coffee cup," Reno grumbled as he flung himself into his desk chair.

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	27. Part 2: Chapter 13: Finale

**All for Love**

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

** Part 2: Chapter 13: Finale**

Adrienne entered the room as Rude's coffee cup flew out the window. Reno dusted his hands off with a satisfied grin. The blonde woman just blinked.

"Overtime?" she asked her husband.

"Got it in one," Reno mumbled, walking back to his desk.

"You owe me a coffee cup Reno," Rude mumbled.

"What, like the other five I owe you too?"

Rude just grunted and went back to his work. Reno turned his gaze to Addy. 

"Tseng wants you to do a reactor check on number one by the way. Though I'd tell you now before I forgot."

Adrienne sighed. "Alright."

"I'll go instead if you want?" Reno offered. 

Adrienne waved a hand. "Nah I'll go in a little while." With that she went to her desk, pulling a little book out of her desk drawer. She then began writing in it.

"You know, it might get done with you just sitting there," Reno grinned. 

Adrienne stopped writing for a second and smiled. "You and your delusional thoughts Re."

"Hey! It might!"

"I can't see it happening though," she said as she began to write again.

"Hey Rude! Got another coffee cup?" Reno said casually.

Rude began to hide the one he had just found. "No," he said.

Reno stopped the cup and gasped. "Liar!" With that, he proceeded to try and obtain the cup. 

Adrienne sighed, putting the book away. She went off to do the Reactor check, leaving the 'boys' to play throw the cup out the window.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It took a little over half an hour to reach the Reactor's main doors. She signalled for the guard to let her in. The guard gave her a friendly nod and opened the main gate.

Adrienne hated reactor checks. it involved finding the main engineer on the site, which wasn't as easy as it sounded. They always moved around the reactor non-stop for their entire shift, making them difficult to find.

Her thoughts began to wander as she walked around the reactor. 

_I wonder if I should give up being a Turk. I can stand to be a house wife, a lot more safer than this job,_ she thought with a small grin. _Seriously though, it'd be nice._ She began day dreaming about having a huge house where her children could play around in the garden. She'd look out the kitchen window and smile as they messed around, making each other laugh. She pictured the other child being a girl, with long curly blonde hair, bright blue eyes, giggling every few minutes in a sweet way.

Adrienne smiled, her eyes drifting to her stomach. _I could live with another boy too. It'd be nice for Cal to have a little brother to play with. _She giggled as she pictured a little boy, near identical to Callum, playing with a little toy truck. She shook her head to get rid of the image. _Job to do Addy, stop thinking girl._

She walked to the main control room of the reactor. Not finding the engineer there, she made her way to the reactor core. 

_Wonder what Re will say to having another kid?_ she wondered. _Probably be over the moon like last time. He'd better be. _She giggled again, relieved that there was no one around to call her mad. The grin didn't shift from her face. _So what? I'm allowed to happy once in a while right?_

She reached the reactor core, finding the engineer tweaking some dials on the main computer system. Adrienne gave a polite cough to gain the man's attention

The brown haired man turned a bit startled then gave a smile. "Reactor check?" he asked. Addy gave a nod.

"They volunteered me to come down," she said with a groan. The engineer gave her a look of sympathy and began walking back to the main control room. Addy followed him.

"I know if I was a Turk I wouldn't want to come down here," the man offered, trying to start a conversation. 

"Tell me about it," Adrienne mumbled. "Well it was either this or nothing."

The engineer laughed. "Man, you Turks are always so busy."

Adrienne grinned. "Of course we are. When I'm not doing random reactor checks, I normally either sit there, sit there and drink or sit there and read. Lots of choices."

The man laughed again. "Sounds like fun."

"Oh it is," she giggled a little. 

The two of them reached the control room a little while later. The engineer wasted no time in making a print out of the reactor levels. As he was doing so, he glanced at the security camera TV that monitored certain areas of the reactor. As the screen flicked to the reactor core, he noticed some people running away from it.

"Hey! Come here a minute," he asked Adrienne.

"What is it?" she asked as she walked over.

He pointed to the screen. "What do ya make of that?"

Addy gazed at the TV watching the replay of the footage the engineer had been looking at a few minutes ago. She looked closer at the core, watching what the blonde haired man was doing. As he walked away, she caught on what he'd been doing.

"A bomb," she mumbled lifelessly.

"What?" the engineer said, a little shocked.

"They planted a god damn bomb!" Adrienne said loudly as she reached out for the nearest phone. Dialling the number numbly, she waited for someone to pick up.

"Reno here," came the voice.

Adrienne was silently glad. "Re?" she said in a quiet voice.

"What's a matter Addy?"

"Avalanche.......... they...... they've planted a bomb in the reactor," she said dazedly. Of all her years of being a Turk, she'd never been this scared in her life.

"Where are you?" she heard Reno asked in a panicked voice.

"In the control room."

"What are you still doing in there!?"

"I-" she started before Reno cut her off again.

"Never mind that, just get out of there Addy, ya hear me?"

Adrienne looked over to the engineer, the look on her face saying everything. _Can we get out......_

The engineer shook his head. "We'd have another three minutes at most," he said sombrely.

"Addy? You still there?"

"Re........" she trailed off. A tear dropped down her cheek. "I- I'm sorry."

Even though she knew it was coming, the explosion still shocked her. She stared open mouthed as the mixture of searing hot reds and whites came towards her.

Reactor One blew up at ten PM, taking with it anyone that was in it at the time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reno stared at the handset of the phone as the explosion rocketed the whole of Midgar. The flat dead tone the phone was making was nearly deafening to the redhead's ears. He didn't blink for several minutes, but when he did, a tear escaped the corner of his eye.

Rude stood up from his desk and walked over to the window where Reno was standing. He didn't have to ask what the matter was, it was clear in front of his face. Reactor One was up in flames. Avalanche had struck again, after three years of nothing.

"Reno....." Rude began, but didn't know how to finish. 

Reno let the receiver of the phone fall out of his hand. It hit the side of the desk with a thud, rocking from side to side.

"She's......." was all Reno said, his voice seemed empty. He didn't say anything else as he walked out the room ignoring what Rude was trying to say to him. _She's gone......_

Reno walked out of the office, nearly bumping into Elena, who had Callum with her. The blonde cocked her head to the side as she saw the look on Reno's face. 

"Re what's-"

"Callum, come here," he said in a toneless voice. Without objection, the little red head walked over to his father.

Without another word, Reno bent down so he was level with his son and hugged him with all the strength he had left. It was then the rest of the tears fell.

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_ Fini_**


End file.
